SM: Truth of Nightmares-Secret Battle
by Tashasaurous
Summary: These are random secret battles set within "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares" requested by fellow author bopdog111 who's story "Bailey in Sailor Moon Continuum" is based on the first secret battle. Time-Frame of battles are mixed up. 1st battle: Alucard. 2nd battle: Azul. 3rd battle: Leviathan.
1. Secret Battle: Alucard

**SM: Truth of Nightmares-Secret Battle.**

 **A/N: This is a un-official part of my story "Sailor Moon-Truth of Nightmares" and a secret battle, requested by bopdog111 since I didn't want to post it into the already finished story.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

 **Alucard, the enemy of this battle belongs to bopdog111.**

* * *

Secret Battle: Alucard.

 _Set between chapter twelve and chapter thirteen..._

It's been at least five minutes since the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Loran, Team Pokepals, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were briefly reuighted with Axel before he left, and were still having thoughts on what he was talking about. Like how nightmares were more dangerous than ever, which didn't make any sense at all. But as they were stopping in the middle of the forest to teleport back to the Gummiship to leave the world which was originally known as Beast's Castle, now named as the Prince and Belle's Castle, all of a sudden, the group sensed something and heard a wisp of winds echo in the air.

In front of them in the clearing, a corridor of darkness appeared and the group quickly tensed when a figure came out of it. At first they thought he was a member of Organization XIII and despite wearing the same black coat as the Nobodies, it became clear that this guy was unfamiliar, as he was saying to himself, "Where is that Bailey and his stupid friends!?"

He was a tall man with smooth black hair, pale skin, crimson eyes, and has a mean glare on his expression. When he noticed that he was being stared at, he looked and noticed an unfamiliar group of teenagers, children, two ogres, two mammoths, two possums, a sabor, a sloth, a donkey, a cat, a Pikachu, two Piplups, a Chimchar, and two Grovyles staring at him in return. He didn't recongise them, but something told him that these kids were just like his most hated enemies.

Not that he cared about anyone but himself and his family anway. Everyone else were practically at the bottom and non-existant.

"Who're you?" Ash asked.

"That's my line, you little brat!" The man shouted. He was just one second in asking that when this eleven year old boy with the Pikachu beat him to it.

Diego quirked an eyebrow at this strange person and commented, "Never seen this guy before."

"Me neither." Sakura agreed.

"I may have lost my memories, but even I can feel that I never met this guy." Loran added with a slight shrug. If he met this man, he would've felt the deja vus like he had when he first met Sailor Moon, Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Leon back when they and the rest of the Sailor Team helped him in Radiant Garden. But since he didn't have this feeling with this man, it confirmed to him that he never met him before.

The others all glanced at each other, before shaking their heads in a silent response that they never seen this man before either. Some of them did think about it, but again, there was no recollection of anyone close to this guy's appearence, though he did remind Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran of someone else, but unlike the mysterious person they couldn't remember who seemed actually nice, this guy just looked very mean, cold and cruel.

"Let's see...he has...an Organization XIII coat..." Sora thought deeply, before shaking his head and finally said, "Nope, me neither."

"Do you think he's from Organization XIII?" Donkey asked, worriedly.

At comment made the man's blood boil. Who did this stupid donkey think he was calling him something that he wasn't part of!?

"Well, in order," Ash thought, "All of the guys we've met separatedly, and the ones we met together...there's Axel, Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Lexeasus, Xaldin, Luxord, Zexion, Vexen and uh..." he counted before he realised he couldn't remember at first who the thirteenth member was, until the rest of the group remembered and glanced at each other.

"Oh yeah, and there's Roxas too." Sora said finally after a moment.

"But if that's the case, then if this guy was a member of the organization, why was it called Organization XIII?" Sailor Moon asked in confusion.

Finally having enough, the man roared out in anger, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM NOT A MEMBER OF ORGANIZATION XIII!" which the group jumped in fright before becoming vigilant, already sensing powerful darkness within him, pointing at finger at the group and continued, "Since you angered me so much, you brats are going to fall into darkness with my bare hands!"

"Why?" Sid asked, shocked. "We didn't do anything to you! Besides the fact that we made a teensy mistake about who you are, mister." he chuckled nervously as he added this in slight embarrassment.

( **~Omnis Lacrima-FFXV~** )

"I don't care if it's a mistake or not." The man said coldly, holding out his right arm to the side and grinned evilly as out of the darkness, a Scythe that had a blood red blade, black handle, curved like Marluxia's and, has a symbol that was unfamiliar to the group, though by judging it, they immediately realised that this man was looking for a fight. "I care for no one. All who get in my way will suffer a slow, cold blooded and painful death."

This was enough for most of the group to get into fighting stances, and while Sailor Moon, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Ash and Sakura summoned their Keyblades, Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons, Puss unshealthed his steel, and May, Dawn, Casey, Madision and Ellie had to keep Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Max, Sid, Donkey, Crash and Eddie out of harms way.

Seeing the weapons made the man suddenly chuckle, and he said, "Oh...so I am no longer in my own dimension, but have entered another. One that too has Keyblades." which shocked the group.

He came from another dimension that also had keyblades!? How was that possible? What was he doing here in their dimension!?

"What do you know about the Keyblade?" Mickey demanded.

The man laughed evilly loudly as he pointed his Scythe and grinned, "Oh, I'm certain that an enemy of mine I've long wished to kill will tell you, once you and he join together in the realms of the dead!" and tossed his weapon like a boomarang towards the group who cried out and all jumped out of the way to avoid in being sliced in half, and had to do it again when it returned to him as he caught it.

He then held up his hand and with a flick of his wrist, a barrier surrounded not only himself, but also having Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora trapped with him, much to the rest of the group's dismay as they cried out the four's names. He then casted a Thundaga spell towards the four of them who quickly blocked it with their own shield spells and Sailor Moon and Sakura both used the two Shield Cards to add to their small limited barrier.

The man then slashed his Scythe at the four keybearers in a much fashion that reminded Ash of Marluxia but this guy was more ruthless than the pink haired Nobody that was defeated at Castle Oblivion, though the eleven year old didn't have time to even think about that because he, Sora, Sailor Moon and Sakura were repeatedly blocking the man's slashes which were brutally just as powerful that the Organization might as well be easy.

Sora then quickly casted, "Thunder!" with his Keyblade which caught the man off-guard and allowed him and three of his friends to slash, whack, smack and hit the man as he grunted and growled in agony before he teleported away and reappeared three feet away from the four of them before he chanted, "Firaga!" and the fire spell was launched towards the group who leaped out of the way again to avoid in getting burns.

The man casted Curaga on himself before launching another boomarang attack on the four, but Sailor Moon, having learned from Sora, tossed her Keyblade in a similiar way she would with her Moon Tiara and tossed her weapon that clashed in midgar with the Scythe and creating sparks before both weapons returned to their owners. Sailor Moon then used her Super Moon Tiara Magic this time and tossed it like a frisbee right at the man, but he held up a hand and created a wall barrier to block it, much to her shock.

"Storm!" Sakura chanted as she summoned the Storm Card which, at it's mistress's command, appeared via magic and quickly surrounded the man in a tornado like twister. To her horror however, the man casted "Blizzard!" which froze the Storm Card's power before he smashed his way through and forced the Storm Card to admit defeat and return to it's card form to recover.

She then cried out as the man suddenly appeared in front of her and made for a killing blow, had Sora not rush over and made to slash at the man who sensed him and whipped around to block his attack with his Scythe while Ash shoved Sakura and himself out of the evil man's way, and then Sailor Moon chanted the moon card version of the Arrow Card which it appeared in it's true form and fired multiple arrows at the man, allowing Sora to get out of the way while the man his repeatedly hit before he once again casted another small barrier to block the Moon Card's attack.

The man then thrusted his Scythe roughly while creating strong upper-cut like gusts which didn't allow the four of them to dodge and were hit roughly to the point of being thrown back and hit the barrier walls as they screamed out in in pain before slumping to the ground. He then launched forward again for a finishing blow, but while weakened, the four of them quickly held up their Keyblades and clenched their teeth as they blocked the attack, all five of them struggling against each other, until Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora all casted curaga on themselves at the same time, which allowed them to shove the man back and he jumped backwards before landing on the ground, glaring at them as the four of them quickly got back up.

He then chanted Firaga again, but this time Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash and Sakura used their own spells of Blizzard, Thunderaga, Firaga and Sailor Moon using her Super Moon Tiara Magic again and tossing it like a frisbee while it absorbed the spells from three of her friends and collided with the man's Firaga spell as both attacks pushed at each other, until the Blizzard-Thunder-Fire-Tiara Magic came victorous and sliced through the spell while continuing it's way towards the man who blocked it with his Scythe just in time, knocking it aside like a toy where it returned to normal and returned to Sailor Moon's forehead.

But this made a distraction as he was glaring at the attack but failed see the four Keyblade wielders rush over towards him and preformed multiple attacks again of slashes, slices, swipes and whacks onto his body as he blocked some of them but was unable to block the rest, and even Sailor Moon whacked his arm as he attempted to use Curaga on himself again.

Leaping back after whacking him against the barrier's wall, Sailor Moon and Sakura then both chanted, "WINDY!" and both Star and Moon Cards were called upon and created a double chain to tie the man up before he could recover, and then Ash and Sora both furiously whacked the man's Scythe out of his hand before joining two of their friends. Lined up together, they tipped their Keyblades together and with concentration, four beams of light shot out from the weapons and by the time the man painfully broke himself free, just a second later the beams of light shot right into his heart and he realised too late what just happened as he screamed out in agony.

Moments later an explosion occured once the attack stopped and he was shot right through the now destroyed barrier and hit one of the trees hard, before slumping to the ground, as Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora panted in exhaustion. ( **~End Omnis Lacrima~** )

As the barrier was gone due to the man's defeat, the rest of their friends rejoined them and were fretting over the four of them depsite that they were okay. The team gazed at the man who, to their surprise, had somehow transformed in his defeat. While he still had his smooth black hair which was shorter than before, as he got himself up, he now had nice tanned skin, brown eyes, white tank top, black pants, and white shoes.

He glared up at the group and stood tall, as though he wasn't injured at all. "Hmph! You children are fairly lucky, I'll admit it, and it takes a lot for me to admit that my enemies are skilled." he said, though he grinned as he added, "However, I went easy on all of you since it wasn't my full power."

"You went easy on Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash and Sakura?" Goofy asked incredulously.

"Sailor Moon...Sora...Ash...Sakura. So that's your names." The man thought, chuckling. "Well, despite not being formaliy introduced, I shall introduce myself; My name is Alucard."

"Alucard?" Crash snickered, trying not to laugh but was failing miserably.

"And I thought Ultimecia was bad!" Eddie said in glee, before the two twins bursted into hysterical laughter, only two leap out of the way as Alucard's Scythe was summoned again and nearly killed them, alarming the others into fighting stances again. Crash and Eddie both screamed girlishly and hid behind Mini Moon who sighed in slight embarrassment.

"Do, not, mock, me, you miserable RODENTS!" Alucard screamed in anger.

Crash and Eddie both shuddered, as the former said sheepishly, "Nice name."

"It suits you." His brother agreed scaredly.

"Hmph!" Alucard grunted, before glaring hard at the group and told them, "Consider that a warning, warriors of the light." summoning a corridor of Darkness.

"Wait a minute!" Sailor Moon called out before Alucard could leave. "What do you want? Are you with Ultimecia?"

Alucard snorted, "Oh please. I don't know any Ultimecia, and I am in my own league. I've wasted enough time in this dimension. This world of yours is nothing compared to my own."

He then grinned coldly and said, "But mark my words. Do not hesitate that I won't return. Should Bailey come to you, tell him that ' _Alucard is waiting to slice him and his precious ones into millions of pieces_ '. Once I get what I want...well, it's best I not say. Farewell." and with that, he stepped into the corridor of darkness and vanished without a trace, leaving the forest in silence once more.

Ever several tensed moments of pause, the group all glanced at each other worriedly, before Sailor Mars said, "I can't sense his darkness anywhere anymore, so I think he's gone for now."

"What was that all about?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Yeah, who was that guy anyway?" Ash added.

"I just hope we don't have to see him again." Sakura thought, worriedly.

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and if what he said about going easy on us is true, then I have a bad feeling that he's really just as dangerous as the bad guys we fought before. Seriously, I've never fought anyone like him in my entire life, and he's definately not a guy in my deja vu's either."

"I'll say." Mickey agreed, also concerned. He then concluded, "Welp, either way, we can't worry about him right now. Just in case he comes back, we'll visit other worlds while trying to figure out how to stop Ultimecia and the other bad guys right now."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, before turning to leave to teleport back into the Gummiship to continue their quest.

Little did Sailor Moon and all of friends know was that they would never see Alucard ever again, because the villian would meet his own demise by his own enemy by the name of Bailey who, like Sailor Moon, is on a worldly adventure of his own in his own dimension.

One that made contact just this once, and would never do so ever again.

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
SAILOR MOON: TRUTH OF NIGHTMARES.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the battle is not as long as you would expect, but I did my best. Hope you still like it and the battle theme that I picked.**


	2. Secret Battle: Azul the Cerulean

**A/N: Since I've actually been edging to create more secret battles for Truth of Nightmares and since bopdog111 made another request of another one of his Ocs to be added in my other current project "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within", I've decided to make another secret battle and scene instead.**

 **The secret battles in this story will be random, so the time-frame of each parts of the story not seen in the main story will be back and forth somewhat.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

 **Zane and Chazz, the two characters of a fanmade game belong to bopdog111.**

* * *

Secret Battle: Azul the Cerulean.

 _Set during chapter eighteen and before chapter nineteen..._

Taking a bit of a break after round 4 of the games, the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Loran, and Team Pokepals, along with Team Rocket were gazing up at the billboards of the competitors. Herc' and Phil were with them and one name caught everyone's eyes which made them feel a little uneasy in the stomach. Well, almost everyone's.

"It says here that our next opponent is a fella named Azul." Mickey discussed with the group, eying the name. He could already tell that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Azul sounds like a real dumb name." Crash shrugged, not really seeing what the problem is.

"How bad can this guy be?" Eddie asked in agreement.

"Just because some guys' names are dumb doesn't mean they aren't that bad." Phil said with caution. "I gotta feelin' that he ain't a push-over."

"Hey, check out the billboard." Sora spoke up, gazing at the board with a quirked eye-brow, "It says here that some of us will have to ally in this fight with someone named Zane."

"Sane?" Crash asked, dumbfounded.

"With a _"Z"_." Riku confirmed, before wondering aloud, "I wonder who that is?"

"Why don't you ask for yourself?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke behind the group, causing them to turn around startled as they there stood an unfamiliar figure.

It was a man that has spiky blonde hair, has white bandge clothes around his left eye, along with a scar behind it and it shows on heft cheek, green robes, with a emblem of a gold halo, has green feathered wings, black books, green pants that has a blue area at the knees, blue eyes, black boots has a green cloak, an Amulet that looks it it has break in half once, and has a tail, with a katana strapped to his back.

"Uh..." Sailor Moon muttered, blinking in confusion on the new unfamiliar man that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, gizmo weirdo! Who the heck are you? This is for competitors only!" Phil demanded.

"He looks like he'd been in a hard life but still travels." Sid whispered to Diego who gave him a dumbfouned eye-brow.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a competitor." The man said to Phil.

Phil gave him a supicious look, stating while holding out two fingers to make his point, "Yeah, well I've got two words to say; Show, me, your, proof!"

This only made the others shake their heads in slight exasperation while Donald slapped himself in the face in annoyance, Goofy counted how many words Phil actually said, and Sailor Venus sighed, muttering, "Phil really needs to catch up on his maths skills."

"Yeah, what he just said was four words." Donkey muttered in agreement.

The man walked to a colem as he lifted his katana and slashed and after he sheathes it it spitted apart. While Sailor Moon and her friends and family and especially Team Rocket were wide-eyed in disbelief and awe, and even Hercules was impressed, Phil's jaw dropped with a similiar look that he had when Hercules first showed him how he threw an practically impossible piece of a giant statue across the ocean like a frisbee, muttering, "Holy Hera..."

"Uh, just to clear things up a bit, are you who's gonna be teaming up with us in the fifth round against Azul?" Ash asked, pointing at the man, still amazed.

"Are you teaming with someone named Zane?" The man asked.

"Well yeah." Sailor Moon replied, "We're competitors too. Well, not all of us since our friends and these guys are with the audience." she added, while gesturing at Manny, Diego, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Max, Lusie, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Rini, Madision, and Team Rocket.

Understanding, the man then replied, introducing himself, "Then yes. The names Zane Loathbuck. The One-Eyes Mercenary."

"He has the one eye part right." Meowth whispered to Jessie and James who both nodded, making point of the man's bandage over his eye.

Crash and Eddie, fearing for their lives since the guy now known as Zane was powerful despite his name, immediately went over to Manny to hide, while the said Mammoth quirked an eye-brow at the two who were hiding underneath him.

"A Mercenary, huh?" Shrek thought.

"You know, for some reason, I can't help but think that Cloud was a Mercenary at some point too, but it doesn't make sense." Sailor Moon thought, thinking more about the deja vus and all that all over again.

Mickey and Loran both shared a glance before gazing at Sailor Moon, with Mickey saying, "Maybe it's part of our missin' memories, even though we still have to figure out why that's the case."

"Yes I am. I'm only entering so I can get back home." Zane explained.

"Ooh! So you come from another world, right?" Donkey asked, getting the idea but accidently blurted out without thinking.

"Donkey!" Shrek and Sailor Moon both said warningly.

"So you ended up getting lost here?" Sakura asked.

"Fighting against a terrible enemy named Taiyang, and got transported here." Zane answered.

"Taiyang?" Team Rocket slumped in confusion.

The rest of the group though sighed and groaned upon hearing this, with Future-Piplup grumbling, "Great; Another Sephiroth."

"Well, you're not the only one having a bad guy to worry about." Chimchar said to Zane.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of them lead by somebody we're trying to stop too." Sailor Jupiter added, "The only reason why we're here competiting is for a little training and to see if any one of those guys are here, just in case."

"But he died after I defeated him. But I wonder what to do, and I can't stop LeDorme if I remain trapped here. So I entered the games to get home." Zane answered.

"That makes sense." Max thought.

"Well, if you like, after the games, we can help you get back to your world." Mickey offered politely to Zane.

"First things first. You guys gotta finish up the games, and so you'd oughta play by the rules and another two words; Don't, get, crushed!" Phil reminded to everyone.

"Phil's right. Plus, who know's what Azul might do." Hercules agreed while ignoring the miscounting of the words Phil said.

"That I appreciate. Which one of you is the leader?" Zane asked, gazing at the Sailor Team and their allies.

"Well...kind of almost all of us. Sakura, Ash and I are the leaders of the Sailor Team." Sailor Moon began, "Piplup and Chimchar are the leaders of Team Pokepals as well as being leaders of Team MoonFriendship, Mickey here is King of Disney Castle, and well, we're all a huge team, so we're pretty much equal." rubbing the back of her head, with her friends nodding in agreement.

"And we're aqquinted members!" James said with a goofy-stupid grin.

"And friendly!" Jessie added with a similiar grin.

"And folly!" Meowth concluded with a great big grin.

Diego begged to differ, saying, "With you three, all I see is great big grins of losers."

"Don't make fun of them." Zane scolded at Diego. "They helped you at least. And you." He looked at Sailor Moon, asking curiously, "Are you the main leader?"

"Oh, don't mind Diego, Zane." Sid spoke up to Zane, waving his sabor-friend off. "He says all kinds of sarcastic stuff all the time to others, but he has a heart of gold and made of stone."

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts." Sailor Moon answered Zane's question.

"I can tell that isn't your real name." Zane said, seeing through the identity.

Sailor Moon and the others were shocked to hear this, with Misty asking, "How do you know about that?"

"Two reasons: 1. Her eyes pretty much say another name. And 2. Sailor Moon is pretty much like a Super Hero name." Zane explained."

"You're the first person to have sensed that, because normally no one else I've met even know my normal idenity unless they see me transform." Sailor Moon slumped, disappointed. "Plus, whenever I'm like this, everybody calls me Sailor Moon until I turn back to normal whenever things are alright, or that there aren't other battles around to take a break."

"Yeah, even I didn't see that." Sakura admitted.

"Now that you mention it, I never thought about that until I met you guys after I became a Pokemon Master." Ash thought, remembering seeing the action poster of the Sailor Scouts in the America Region back on Earth in the Solar Universe.

Kero sighed, shrugging, "Well, I've known that even when Sakura, Madison and I first met Mini Moon before she transformed that week last year."

"D'ats because you and Zane here are higher aged then the other twerps." Meowth pointed out, with a look that said, ' _Seriously?_ '.

"So what is your name?" Zane asked to Sailor Moon who looked a little uncomfortable, especially since both Hercules and Phil were in the room and that the said two didn't know _that_ much about her or her friends.

"What are they talking about?" Hercules asked to Phil who shrugged.

"Don't look at me, kid." Phil replied, "Women are the ones who are the most compliated, no matter what age."

"What was that, Phil?" Sailor Moon asked, dangerously, her eyes gleaming angrily as she glared at Phil. Misty, May, Dawn, Casey, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Jessie, Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, and Ellie had the same looks as Sailor Moon, glaring at Phil who shrank back a little in fear, while the other guys in the room shrank away a little. Fiona, Sailor Mercury and Madison just sweatdropped with embarrassed smiles.

Donkey, sensing the tension happening, suggested nervously to Zane, "Uh...how 'bout we tell you who we all are after the games and when Herc' and Phil or anybody else who don't know us well aren't around?"

"Just something you don't understand." Zane answered to Herc. He then scolded at Phil, "You should watch your trap."

Finally, he answered to Donkey, "That's a deal."

"Fair enough." Herc nodded.

"Watch it, pal." Phil growled, before turning away and grumbled something about, 'Pfft! Women.' under his breath.

"Done and done." Donkey nodded in agreement with Zane.

"Uh, I think we should get started since the game starts in five minutes." Loran spoke up, hoping that it would change the subject and avoid the women of the group to cause harm to Phil, which, as far as he was concerned since losing his memories, seeing the girls this angry scared him.

"I second that." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Hmm." Zane started walking out telling them, "Tell me when the games starts. I'm heading outside to clear my mind."

"Uh, okay." Sakura said as Zane walked out.

"I guess Zane must be feeling worried about his world." Casey thought, shrugging, "Can't say that I blame him, though."

The rest of the travelling group nodded in agreement, while Crash and Eddie were discussing about how to be careful around their friends and Zane.

"I'm not sure if the girls are scarier, or Zane is scarier." Crash muttered.

"I think we'll have to mind our behavior for a while." Eddie thought, scaredly.

"Yeah, 'cus if we don't then-" Crash cuts himself off by having himself and Eddie gag and collaspe to the ground, playing dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gates opposite to the battle field of the stadium, Hades and Ranger were both dicussing on how things were going to turn out in their favor as an unusual large man that was about two or three times taller than Shrek with a face and long hair that made him look like a monster with unusual golden eyes, a blue suit with his vains glowing unnaturally blue on his skin. In retrospect, he could come across as a half-giant and a dangerous one at that.

"So you revived this man as part of the plan to kill our enemies and I'm acting as a back-up for the finals?" Ranger questioned to the God of the Underworld, and from the tone of his voice, he wasn't pleased.

"What, and you thought I'd leave out all the fun parts? This guy is another mother of all bad guys." Hades pointed out with a shrug.

"You do realise he is one of the many who wasn't reborn into the present." Ranger warned.

"Ah, who cares?" Hades waved it off, before turning to the half-giant, saying, "Now, you remember part of the bargain. You handle those Sailor Squirts and then you're away from the dead to do whatever it is you half-giants do."

The man in question grinned dangerously like a very evil and hungry predetor, as he questioned, "Does this mean I get to eat them?" though there was a hint of a joke somewhere in his tone.

Though Pain and Panic didn't hear the teasing part of the question, as the two shuddered in fear before they ran and hid behind the door in fright. Ranger watched the two devils leave and shook his head in exasperation. For two minions of the God of the Underworld, and they were terrified of this revived man? From lackies they were.

"You can even take out Wonder Breath while you're at it." Hades replied, turning away while crossing his arms.

The man chuckled, before hearing cheers going on, knowing that the fifth round was about to start. As he walked passed the other two, however, the man frowned at the fire-hair on Hades' head, before gently blowing it out like it was a candle before walking away since he believed that he was the only one to have blue hair on his head and that Hades shouldn't. The Lord of the Dead noticed coldness on his head, and asked, started, "Whoa, is my hair out?"

"If the time-line is correct, then in Azul's past, Sailor Moon's sister has yet to confront him herself." Ranger recalled, deciding to avoid in answering the hair problem.

* * *

As the Sailor Team, save for Manny, Shrek, Donkey, Puss and Diego who once again were staying out of the competition, and Zane began to approach the next round, Phil gave the group one last word of advice before the games restarted, "You kids know what do to, right?"

"Take it easy. Got it!" Sora recalled with determination.

"I may know much about all of you, but I believe if we put our hearts, and soul into it, we can win this." Zane said as he gazed at his new allies for this match.

"With teamwork, no problem!" Ash agreed, "Because our hearts are connected."

The group nodded before stepping into the battle field. What they, their friends in the audience, and Team Rocket, even Hercules and Phil aren't prepared for was that their opponent was more than any of them had expected. The half-giant man stood on the other side of the battle field, which made everyone's eyes widen and Crash, Eddie, May, Max, Piplup, Sid, Donkey, and Team Rocket scream in fright.

"A half-giant man!" James shrieked.

"Mutated too!" Jessie shrieked.

"Kind of looks like a blue Shiftry Monster!" Meowth shuddered, sweating in fear.

Shrek and Fiona both had their mouths open in disbelief, before the former muttered, a little spooked himself, "Now that's something you don't see everyday."

On the battlefield, Sailor Moon held a freaked out expression, muttering, "I think this is gonna be a tough one."

"So you little people are my opponents?" The huge man chuckled, "I can easily crush you all within five seconds."

"I take that you're our opponent for this match?" Riku demanded.

The man laughed, "Yes. I am Azul. Let's fight to the death." before pulling something out and to everyone's disbelief, he pulled out a massive gun that was almost as big as him!

( **~Killing One Another-Dirge of Cerberus Final Fantasy VII~** )

"Be careful! He's really dangerous!" Mickey warned, quickly summoning his Kingdom Key-D Keyblade. Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Riku and Sora followed in suit, summoning their Keyblades, while Donald summoned his wand and Goofy summoned his shield, Zane taking out his Katana, and the rest of the group stood in fighting positions.

"You really think those feeble little toys can stop me?" Azul mocked.

"Here he comes!" Grovyle warned.

"This doesn't scare me." Zane said, as he flew with his wings flapping slowly and landed a surprise kick to hammerknick Anzul's head, before he swipe his leg at Anzul's stomach before finsihing with a hard punch at his chest.

But to his shock, Azul just laughed, muttering, "You should be afraid, little man!" before delivering a powerful kick which sent Zane flying backwards before the latter managed to flip in the air and landed safely, but knelt with a hiss of pain as Sailor Moon and the others cried out his name.

Azul then crouched low before unleashing a strong Heavy Attack, launching towards Zane. But he never got the chance to him as Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura, Ash and Sailor Mercury shoved Zane out of the way while avoiding his attack. Sailor Jupiter used this to their advantage as she leaped and gave Azul multiple kicks and punches on the large man's face, but to her shock, he grabbed her by the ankle and tossed her across the field like a rag doll. In response of what happened to their friend, Riku blasted Dark Fire at Azul's chest, causing the giant man to stumble back.

But then Azul aimed his massive gun and shot several gunshots that did heavy damage to the field, but fortunately, everyone dodged out of the way to avoid in getting gunshot wounds. Pikachu then Unleashed ThunderBolt while Future-Piplup used Hrydo Pump, Chimchar used Flame Thrower, and both Grovyle and Loran used Bullet Seed attacks which hit Azul full on.

Zane used some energy as he slashed but Azul evaded as, Zane managed to kick him in the head, Azul fired shots, but to everyone's shock Zane did nothing as the bullets doesn't grazed him at the slightest.

"You've never face against a Geckon before have you?" Zane asked to Azul with a slight smirk.

Rather than answering, Azul smirked, "This just makes it more fun."

He then crouched and then raised his weapon up before thrusting it down so hard that it was creating a shock wave which forced Sailor Moon and her team and Zane to jump, while the entire stadium shook and everyone else cried out by the powerful EarthQuake. Even Hades and Ranger both struggled to keep their balance and were both accidently hit by the shockwave.

"Hey, watch where you using that thing!" Hades shouted out to Azul.

Sailor Moon then used Blizzard along with Sora, Donald, Misty's Politoad, and May's Glacieon's ice spells/attacks to quickly freeze Azul's weapon even if the man himself somehow jumped out of the way and landed onto the ground, creating another shockwave. Sora, Mickey, Ash and Riku then combatted against the large man with their Keyblades while Pikachu used Iron Tail and Grovyle used Leafblade to deliver multiple hits on Azul.

Once the group moved out of the way Sailor Mercury used her Shine Aqua illusion Power which hit Azul in the chest while lowering his body tempreture. Sakura then used the Thunder Card to cause more damage on the opponent and then Goofy used his Goof-Tornado by spinning around, hitting Azul with his shield, but that didn't do much and he was easily knocked away as Goofy came out his trade-mark scream, "YAA-HOO-HOO-HOOEE!" and accidently landed on top of Donald and Brock along with Crogunk who just used Posion Sting attack to poison Azul on the arm.

Tuxedo Mask then tossed a rose to briefly blind Azul in the eyes as the latter cried out in shock before knocking him back with his cane.

Zane decided to help them out as he chanted, "Oh great God, and Mother Nature grant me this strength." His Katana was then coated in Ice, before it exploded giving out a chilly aura.

"Lets see how you manage my strongest attack. Ice Weapon. You think your gun can handle the chill of your demise?" Zane asked giving Azul his trademark glare.

"You have no idea what MY power can do!" Azul sneered in return, tossing away his weapon and held out his arms with a grin, "Give me your best shot, little man!"

Despite most of them thinking that Azul was about to surrender, Sailor Mars, Riku, Mickey and Kero all suddenly sensed something within Azul that was starting to glow within the body of the half-giant man.

"Is he giving up?" Crash asked, surprised from the audience seat.

"Then I guess this is good, right?" Eddie thought.

Meowth on the other hand, feeling his stomach drop as he somehow sensed something unusual coming from Azul, shuddered as he panicked, "Uh, hold that thought, Possum-Twerps!"

Zane declared with determination, not realising what was about to happen, "Very well. Come at me then!" briefly gazing at Sailor Moon, requesting, "Sailor Moon, let me be the one to finish him!"

"Zane, wait!" Sailor Mars cried out, but it was too late as Zane launched foward to finish the battle off. Or so he thought. He saw and realised a moment too late as Azul suddenly covered himself in a barrier and glowed so brightly that Zane had to stop himself from colliding into the man who suddenly began to transform into a large huge monster that was twice as big as Azul was before. In his place as the barrier and light stopped, was a large gray-purple monster with a mane on it's back, a club tail, horns and sharp teeth as it roared. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened.

"Oh yes! Now the games have really began!" Hades cheered in glee.

Sid screamed as he jumped and clinged onto Donkey who also screamed.

"...He just turned into a dog-headed dinosaur with horns." Diego muttered in utter disbelief.

Zane wasn't that all scared as he asked skeptically, "Is that all?"

"Are you kidding me, Zane?" Sailor Moon asked in disbelief, "He just turned in himself into a dog-headed dinosaur!"

Azul, in his new form, roared before stomping over towards the group who all jumped out of the way, barely dodging his tail as it swished it at them to knock them over. Loran then used Energy Ball at his head, causing Azul to roar in pain which allowed Sailor Venus to use Cresent Beam Smash at the large monster's side.

Sora tossed his Keyblade at Azul, though this barely made any damage as his weapon returned to him.

"I guess his weakness is spells because just hitting him with our weapons won't do much!" Mickey realised, leaping out of he way with his speed due to his size.

"Then we'll have to attack with magic and Pokemon attacks!" Ash declared, chanting a fire spell which did more damage on Azul than combats.

Azul then attempted to use his own Body Slam Attack by leaping into the air in an attempt to flatten his opponents. But once again, they caused though they stumbled a bit when this caused another shock wave. He then used this by stomping over and using his thorns to whack all of them on the battle field in an Horn Attack. The group then used Donald's and Mickey's healing spells which recovered their health and strengths.

Sailor Moon then leaped into the air and used her Moon Tiara Magic, tossing it like a frisbee which this time knocked Azul back, causing the man in monster form begin to weaken.

"I faced against worse monsters than this mutt." Zane said to Sailor Moon as he flew and he managed to avoid Azul's attacks and lands a critical stab right at the eye as Azul screamed in agony as Zane flew away and landed leaving his saord at Azul's eye.

"Now's our chance!" Mickey cried out to his friends, unleashing a spell of light, shooting it out from his Keyblade. This was combined by the ice spells from Sora, Donald, the Watery Card from Sakura, the Aqua Raspory from Sailor Mercury, and an Hydro-Pump from Future-Piplup and Piplup, fire spells from Riku, Flame Sniper from Sailor Mars, and a flame thrower from Chimchar, and Casey's Magmar, a ThunderBolt from Pikachu, Oak Revolution from Sailor Jupiter, and a Thunder Spell from Ash, a Posion Sting from Crogunk, a Love Beauty Shock from Sailor Venus, a double Energy Ball from Grovyle and Loran, and finally, a Moon Gorgeus Meditation from Sailor Moon with her Keyblade as all attacks formed into one which hit and engulfed Azul, causing a small explosion.

When the dust cleared, Azul was leaning on his side, before in his defeat, returned to his human form in the same position, panting and slowly disappearing. ( **~End Killing One Another~** )

Zane picked up his Katana that fell from Azul's face, before sighing and questioned, "Well Azul? What are you gonna do now?"

Unfazed of his upcoming redeath, Azul smirked, "Just fade into memory." before perching his gaze at Sailor Moon, muttering, "So, you are the so called Sailor Moon. It's a pity that I only met your sister, and the chosen of the Protomateria in the past. I wonder...if you know about his destiny?" before collasping the ground and disappearing into green lights that triggered yet another deja vu in the minds of Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran, the three of them wondering why it looked familiar, while Sailor Moon wondered what Azul was talking about.

The crowds cheered for another sucessful match of Sailor Moon and her friends, as Crash and Eddie preformed a cheerleading dancing, "Hey what's that stench I smell out here? It's Azul! Hey, hey! It's Azul! Whoo!" before showing their butts at the now done Azul, concluding, "You stink!"

Hades in the gates, turned fiery red in anger, furious that his other plan was yet again foiled. "Ugh! I hate those brats!" he grunted.

"So much for having Azul destroy them." Ranger sighed, knowing that he would have to fight against the group, unaware that his fate would be just as the same as Azul's.

Zane sighed before he spotted two unfamiliar figures that were Hades and Ranger.

"Hey, Sailor Moon. Are those two your friends?" Zane asked pointing at the two.

"What? Who?" Sailor Moon asked, but by the time Zane pointed, Hades and Ranger, who both realised that the young man saw them, quickly vanished into the shadows to avoid in being seen, so Sailor Moon didn't get the chance to see them. "I don't see anyone in there, Zane."

"But I... Nevermind." Zane sighed.

"Yeah, alright!" Donkey cheered as he and the others from the crowd approached the group who won the fifth match. "I knew you guys could do it! Though you did have me worried for a moment there."

"Nothing to it!" Sora grinned, pumping his fist. "Even though he turned into a dinosaur, we still managed to handle him!"

"There's something weird about him, though." Manny thought, concerned. "How did he managed to even turn into a dinosaur?"

"Aw, who cares how it happened? He's gone now." Donald waved it off.

Sailor Moon on the other hand, thought of Azul's last words he said to her. _"So, you are the so called Sailor Moon. It's a pity that I only met your sister, and the chosen of the Protomateria in the past. I wonder...if you know about his destiny?"_ What did he mean by that? How did he know about Kaylie? Let alone know about herself? And what was a Protomateria?

"Sailor Moon? What's wrong?" Hercules asked, seeing the rather confused look on the Moon Princess's face.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sailor Moon replied, shrugging and not wanting her friends worry about that and decided to worry about what Azul meant later.

"Well, anyways, you kids got half an hour break before the next match." Phil told the group, leading them back into the hallway for a rest.

"In the meantime, I'll clean things up here so that you guys don't end up tripping on rocks or something." Hercules added, staying behind a little to clean up the mess Azul made. "It won't take long."

"Great." Ash replied with a nod.

"I still can't get over the fact that Azul had turned into a dog-headed dinosaur." Diego thought, shuddering at a certain memory as he muttered, "And I thought the moving chest eating people back at Beast's Castle was bad enough."

"You mean Mimics?" Zane asked him, not really knowing what really happened just recently.

"I don't what a Mimic is, but no, I mean an actual moving chest that was one a human before the Enchantress's spell took place." Diego answered. "People who lived in the castle were turned into several moving and talking objects. It's a long story."

As everyone arrived in back in the Lobby, and Phil then turned his back, the conversation continued.

"In my world we call those Monsters, Mimics." Zane said, before asking to Sailor Moon, "Now then with that done, what is your real name Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon flinched, before making sure that both Phil who was telling the group that he'll be helping with Hercules before heading back into the battle field, and anyone else weren't listening, thankful that it was only all of her friends, family, Team Rocket and Zane alone in the podium room, but decided to still be careful, leaned close to Zane.

She then whispered, "My citizen name is Serena Tsukino from Neo Tokyo in Japan on Earth, and well...I'm also one of the twin Princesses of the Moon in the same galaxy as Earth. But it's best that while we're still here that I'm called Sailor Moon. Okay?" leaning back with a smile.

Zane stiffened, as his breathing hitched, and his eye widen. Seeing his reaction, Sailor Moon instantly became worried, asking, "Zane? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just... my wife's name is Serena." Zane answered.

Realising what Zane meant, Sailor Moon asked, gently while hoping it wouldn't hurt his feelings, "Did something happen to her?" which was heard by the rest of the group as they all approached, upon seeing Zane's expression.

"No. But I am looking for her. A creep named LeDorme kidnapped her, and she was only 7 months expecting too." Zane answered as he clenched his fist that shook in anger.

"What!?" Sailor Moon and her group softly exclaimed without alerting anyone who would hear them from outside.

"That's terrible!" Mickey thought.

"What kind of j*** would go and kidnap a man's wife who is pregnant and expecting in just seven months?" Jessie grunted, disgusted.

James nodded in agreement, saying, "Sickening! Especially since the little one is already in mortal danger without being born yet!"

"I can see why you're goin' afer d'is LeDorme guy, pal." Meowth said to Zane.

"So can the rest of us." Sora nodded, before saying to Zane, "I'm sure you can find her. Our friend Kairi was kidnapped more than once in our previous adventures." with Riku nodding to confirm it.

"And there were times when my gal' Minnie was kidnapped and I went to go rescue her too." Mickey added, "So don't give up, Zane."

"I know I won't. Me, Chazz, Kirito, and everyone else were still looking for her. I don't even know why he kidnapped Serena." Zane said, before shrugging, "Maybe because he thinks me, and her child might be the one to finally slay him?"

"Finally slay him? What do you mean?" Ash asked, little confused as where the rest of the group.

"There is a prophecy to which a Geckon of Pure Light would finally, slay the last Heckron, and finally render the race extinct once and for all." Zane explained.

"So what you're saying is that your child could be the Geckon of Pure Light that will slay LeDorme who feared this and decided to chance his fate." Grovyle correctly theoried, crossing his arms in deep thought.

"Correct. But I think he wants me to see that he'll slay them in front of me. I'm not letting him do it on my watch. The fate of my world depends on it." Zane promised.

"That's the spirit, Zane!" Ash cheered with approval.

"Yeah, don't let that low-life get to you or your family." Sora encouraged.

Sailor Moon nodded, adding, "If you have faith in your family and in your friends, even if separated, you're not alone and you can save your family from that creep. Your heart is connected to them just as their hearts are connected to you." turning to gaze at her group while adding, "Just as our hearts are connected to each other." with the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, and even Loran, and Team Rocket nodding in agreement.

"And just like how the Realm of Light depend on us to stop Ultimecia from using the Time Compression." Sakura said.

"Right. I can also get revenge on him, for what he did to me all those years ago." Zane said.

"Let me guess; He's the one that made you lose your eye, right?" Riku asked, eying the bandage over Zane's left eye.

Yes. 13 years since that happened, and killed my parents. This journey is going to help me, get revenge." Zane replied.

"Whoa..." The group muttered, feeling sorry for Zane for what happened. To think that LeDorme damaged Zane's left eye and murdered his parents and now had taken his wife and unborn baby because of a prophecy that foretells his demise was heart wrenching.

On the other hand, Sailor Mercury told Zane gently, "Zane, you do realise that revenge isn't going to bring your parents back."

"But you can still at least stop him from hurting your wife and child." Tuxedo Mask added quickly before Zane got the wrong idea.

"I already knew. The Goddess can't fix every problem. And we can't. I made good friends along the way. Battled against fierce eneimes, like Arcana the Mage, Slitherthorn, Asunder, Taiyang. Go through tough trials. And managed to pummled three statues weaponless, and unscathed. Chazz, Kirito, Jason, Yusei, Akiza, and, me will stop LeDorme, and get Serena back. And hopefully, that my child can be the one to slay him." Zane said looking at his necklace.

"Not every problems can be fixed, but as long as you don't give up, nothing can stop you or your companions." Puss told Zane wisely.

"As long as you keep on having faith, then in the end things will be alright. All you have to do is keep on believing and think about the love you have in your friends and family, just like we do." Fiona added, and the rest of the Sailor Team, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Team Pokepals nodded, and even Loran was stunned by the words before he nodded in the same agreement.

Sailor Moon nodded, concluding, "It's friendship and love and caring for others that are the real strengths, and power, which is shared by your and your friends and family, just like how me and everybody else here share that power too."

"And hey, that kind of power is what made you guys defeat Azul in the fifth around." Sid added.

"Agreed." Zane nodded.

"Hey! Is there someone here by the name of Zane!" They looked and saw the door being opened and it's someone with dark skin, blue wings, black royal clothing, brown eyes, grey shoes, a tail, and white cape.

The group gazed at the person standing there, tensed and not certain.

"Uh...who now?" Crash asked, fearing that the person there was a bad guy and he didn't want to get into trouble by pointing at Zane, so he decided the next best thing.

"Chazz! Your here?" Zane asked, surprised.

Chazz smirked, explaining, "You know me." before noticing Zane close to Sailor Moon, and asked, a little supiciously, "You're not planning to have an affair with that girl beside you, are you?"

Sailor Moon blushed furiously in embarrassment as she and the others realised that the guy(or is a girl?) named Chazz was gazing at her, and denied quickly, "N-No way!You got it all wrong!"

"Do you know this person?" Loran asked to Zane, slightly confused.

"Chazz..." Zane warned, knowing where this was coming from.

Chazz then laughed as he said, "Hey come on I was just teasing!"

"That's so like you." Zane sighed in slight exasperation.

"Not funny." Sailor Moon grumbled, annoyed.

"That was great!" Ash snickered, trying to hold his own laughter in. Donald on the other hand, bursted out laughing at the scene along with Meowth, Jessie and James who also found the amusing side of the joke. Everyone else, even Crash and Eddie glared at the four in annoyances.

"Stop laughing!" Mickey ordered, also annoyed.

Deciding to ignore this, Zane then asked to Chazz, "How did you get here Chazz?"

"Oh Akiza, and Kirito managed to make a spell to find you after you disappeared, with Taiyang." Chazz answered, before asking with slight worry, "Speaking of which where is he?" unaware of Taiyang's death at the moment.

"Wait, so you came here to find Zane?" Future-Piplup asked.

"So, you're not a bad guy then?" Crash asked, hopefully.

"Nope just one of the pals of his! Names Chazz Lansfield. The Goofy Prince." Chazz introduced himself proudly.

"Whew!" Crash and Eddie both sighed, slumping in great relief.

"Wait. The Goofy Prince?" Manny asked, dumbfounded.

"Gawrsh, I guess that means we kinda have somethin' common. Because my name's Goofy. Ay-hyuck!" Goofy chuckled, which only made his companions sigh and both Donald and Meowth face-palm themselves in annoyance.

"How many goof-brains do we need around here? We have Goofy the Goof-Brain, the Keyblade Twerp, the Sloth-Twerp, and the other Twerps." Jessie grumbled.

"And the three of you guys since you're a bunch of goofs too." Diego reminded.

Team Rocket felt hurt by this and crouched, muttering in self-pity, "That's just mean."

"No it's because well... I'm just silly!" Chazz smirked.

The Sailor Team, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Riku, Team Pokepals and Loran just stared with blank and dumbfounded looks, with Diego muttering uncomfortably, "You definately got the silly part right."

"Diego!" Sakura scolded.

"Oh and Zane a device is ready to transport us back." Chazz said.

Everyone was surprised and then somewhat saddened to hear this. While it was a relief that Zane would be able to head back to his world to continue his journey, it was also sad that this was a goodbye, as Sailor Mini Moon asked, sad, "Are you leaving?"

"Well, now that Chazz found me and the device is ready, then yeah, I guess this is goodbye." Zane smiled, a little sad himself.

"I hope you'll find your family, Zane." Shrek said.

"Thanks Shrek." Zane said.

"Oh and Zane i got bad news." Chazz said looking serious. Everyone, including Zane, slightly paled, already fearing for the worst.

"What?" Zane ask concerned. He knew that if Chazz is serious something must be up.

"LeDorme came and told us Serena is now gone." Chazz said while closing his eyes.

"...No..." Zane could feel his stomach drop.

Sailor Moon and the others all felt their blood run cold at the news, unable to believe what Chazz just said...until he suddenly starting laughing which confused them and Zane, which the confusion slowly turned into annoyance after what Chazz said next.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I totally got you there!" Chazz kept laughing.

Everyone else growled angrily at this as May yelled, "Hey! Don't joke around like that!"

"You nearly gave us heart attacks!" Sora said angrily.

"His sense of humor is just as bad as ours." Crash thought, even angered as well.

"And his joke wasn't even funny." Eddie agreed, shaking his head.

"Oh come on! There must be at least some humor. Humor is one of life's greatest gifts you know." Chazz said, shrugging it off like it's no big deal.

"Not with the joke saying that your family is dead which is one of the most serious and heartbreaking things in the Universe. There's not joke about that." Sailor Moon pointed out angrily, with her arms folded against her chest.

"Yeah, you don't go joking about things like that!" Ash agreed.

"Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu added, disapproved.

"Oh come on! And hold your tail little mouse." Chazz told Pikachu still smirking.

That did it. Pikachu got so annoyed that he shouted, "Pikachu, Pika Pi, Pika!"

Ash instantly knew what was about to happen, and cried out, "No, Pikachu!"

But it was too late, as he immediately grabbed hold of his best friend, though while Ash did manage to prevent Pikachu from shocking Chazz into a crisp, the same wouldn't be said for him, or even Sid and Brock who were caught by Pikachu's unstoppable Thundershock, electrocuting them and even accidently electroducting Meowth and James, as all five of them screamed comically before Pikachu stopped, realising what just happened, especially since his human trainer, and the other four collasped to the floor, crispy black and twitching slightly.

While Sailor Moon and the rest of the group sighed, Loran asked, stunned and shocked(not literally), "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just dandy. Electricity never borthered me." Ash muttered, coughing up smoke. Sid and Brock both weakly nodded, also coughing smoke, while James and Meowth both groaned.

"You're lucky that Pikachu didn't shock you, Chazz." Casey shrugged to Zane's goofy friend.

"Aw well, I would've just dodged it anyway." Chazz shrugged, before saying to his friend, "Come on Zane. Akiza is probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah, you're right." Zane nodded in agreement, while Mickey and Donald were healing Ash, Brock, Sid, James and Meowth from Pikachu's electricity attack while the said Pokemon muttered an apology which his friends accepted without worry, knowing that he hadn't meant it.

"Well, anyway, I do hope that you'll find your family, Zane." Sailor Moon said to Zane, before saying softly, "By the way, Chazz's joke was not funny."

"Can you blame him? Being a prince put a toll on him." Zane asked.

Chazz laughed and added "Or perhaps the fact I read really good joke books, and decided to act them out and earned the title The Goofy Prince."

"And I thought I had a bad sense of humor when it came to reading comic books." Sailor Moon slumped when she and the others heard this.

"You ever heard of the joke saying what would happen if you make eggs laugh?" Crash asked, skeptically.

"That explains everything on why he called himself The Goofy Prince." Jessie groaned.

"Hahaha. And besides that boy with the cap, that duck, and those three laughed at my joke from earlier." Chazz laughed, not having heard what the other three said.

Ash, Donald, and Team Rocket flinched almost scaredly when the rest of their group turned glaring at them, and the five all held awkward, sheepish and uncomfortable expressions as they chuckled nervously and apologetically, with Ash rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey! You kid's comin' or what? You've got seven years before the next round starts!" Phil's voice called from the doorway leading into the battle field, causing Sailor Moon and her group to flinch, realising that their half an hour break was almost over and that they still had to go through the semi-finals and the finals.

"Time to go Zane. I would hate for Mr. Goatman hollering at me." Chazz laughed.

Mickey suddenly laughed and said, "Yeah, and he can be kinda scary when he's angry, especially when he's beating up someone who gets on his bad side." remembering a certain memory from just a couple of years ago.

"You be careful on your journey, Zane." Ellie said to Zane.

"You guys as well." Zane said, with a smile.

The two groups then bid a fond farewell to each other, before Sailor Moon and her group went to continue the games while Zane and Chazz left the door to return to their home world to continue their own quest. While they knew that they wouldn't see each other for a long time, they knew that they would never forget each other, because their hearts were connected even more.

While Zane and Chazz vanished back to their world, Max couldn't help but ask to Mickey, "So, your Majesty, what is it about Phil beating up someone?"

"Aw, it's long story. It goes back to my second time here." Mickey shrugged.

Mickey knew that he would be telling his friends about that adventure later. For now, they had a competition to finish and their own adventure to continue. For a little while, the King did wonder what happened to Zack.

Little did he know, that the fate of Zack was much grimmer than he would've imagined, but that was another story.

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
SAILOR MOON: TRUTH OF NIGHTMARES.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was pretty long. Half of the credit of this chapter goes to bopdog111 since he's been a big help for the second Secret Battle part and even suggesting Olympus Coliseum. If you're reading this, bopdog111, thanks so much for the help.**


	3. Secret Battle: Astral Leviathan-1

**A/N: Secret battle 3 will be split into two parts and I've decided to have another future opponent from the upcoming title(summary already completed) "Pokemon: Uncovered" for the Sailor Team to fight, along with other appearences in this story.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi , Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Secret Battle: Astral Leviathan-1.

 _Set between chapter 9 and chapter 10..._

Feeling a little guilty and knowing Mickey's disappointing approval, Donald gave the jewel to the King who then threw it into far the desert for real, where it disappeared completely. Everyone else held small smiles with sweatdrops.

Loran, in confusion, looked at Grovyle and admitted, "Strange friendships you guys have."

"You get used to it after a while." Grovyle chuckled.

"Yeah, who says friendships have to be normal anyway?" Future-Piplup agreed.

"Certainly not this one, that's for sure." Dusknoir said.

Sailor Dark Moon then turned to her sister and asked, "What're you guys gonna do now?"

Knowing that their adventure wasn't over yet, Sailor Moon replied with a sad smile, "Well, it was great to see you again, but I think it's time for us to go."

"Will you be back?"

The blond-haired Moon Princess smiled warmly and said with a nod, "You bet! I promise." and smiled wider when her sister winked back with a smile.

But while Axel vanished to report back to Genesis which Sailor Moon and her friends and family didn't know about, just then just then Ash's Poke-Gear ringed from within his pockets, which confused the group on who would be calling him right now since they were on Earth once more. The eleven year old boy pulled it out and answered it, "Hello, Ash speaking."

" _It's a relief that you're actually speaking, mate._ " A familiar somewhat drunken but english-american voice spoke through the Pokegear. One that Ash, the rest of the Sailor Team, and surprisingly, even Mickey, Donald and Goofy recongised.

"Jack? What's up?" Ash replied, knowing who the owner of the voice really is.

Just then they heard Jack cry out in alarm, which from the sounds of things, the group could even hear the battle roars from more men in the background, not to mention familiar cannon fire and pistol shots, which quickly made the group concerned, while the Dark Moon Team and Loran were puzzled by these events. What on Earth was going on now?

Sailor Moon, slightly exasperated, grumbled aloud, "Jack Sparrow, what did you do this time?" wondering what her idiot of an immortal Pirate friend had done now.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!?" Jake exclaimed, now remembering along with Simon, Savanna, and Dusknoir who all glanced at each other. "I almost forgot about that guy!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Who's he?" Loran blinked, not understanding the situation.

" _I have aboslutely nothing to do wi-AH! With this, luv'!_ " Jack exclaimed to Sailor Moon, and he actually sounded quite panicked. The last time he sounded this panicked was when Luxord attempted to take over the Black Pearl in the Johto Region. " _Let's just say a giant sea-serphant appeared out of nowhere and is attempting to have us pirates for a snack. Savvy?_ "

"A sea monster?" Sailor Moon exclaimed, now quickly concerned.

"Where are you?" Ash demanded quickly, dreading for the worst despite that the Pirates of the Black Pearl cannot die due to their immortality.

After more cannon fire, yells, screams and pistol shots were heard, Jack eventually replied, sounding a little exhausted, " _Just nearing Gateon Port when the giant sea-snake just attacked like Jones' terrible beastie!_ "

" _Can you have your little chat later, Sparrow!? We're little busy at the moment!_ " Barbossa's voice yelled out from the background.

" **I'm** _a little busy calling for help, so just shut it, Hector!_ " Jack argued to his former-rival in return.

"Jack, will you and Barbossa just shut up and try not to lose your immortality!? We're on our way!" Sailor Mars shouted, nearly scaring everyone else just outside of the gate of Agrabah.

Ash sweatdropped, before concluding to their pirate friends, "Just hold on as long as you can, Captain! We're coming!"

" _Just be sure to get here quickly, mate!_ " Was Jack's reply before he hung up.

Manny groaned in exasperation, grumbling, "Oh great. First Ultimecia, then the return of this Sa'luk guy, and now a giant water-snake. What's next; Xehanort coming back from the dead like Axel?"

"Manny, please don't say that." Shrek groaned, "We already have enough problems as it is without Xehanort being added to the problem."

"I guess the other worlds will have to wait, because Earth is still in trouble." Sora concluded, already preparing himself for another massive battle. Whatever this sea-monster was, he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a day-trip lane in fighting a giant Ursula back in Atlantica-twice in fact.

Loran looked back and forth between the group before finally asking, "Okay, am I the only one who doesn't get what is going on here?"

"It's a long story." Future-Mini Moon replied with a sheepish single shoulder shrug, "Let's just say that we're about to save a crew of Pirates who helped out a lot more and we helped them in return since not all pirates are that bad."

"I bet this sea monster has Ultimecia's name written all over it!" Sailor Jupiter grunted, punching her fist into her palm, both angered that another monster was terrorizing Earth and excited to go straight into another harsh battle despite knowing the risks of fighting a sea monster.

"Can we worry about this later? We have to get to Gateon Port and fast!" Sakura cried out worriedly.

Sailor Dark Moon, despite never having met the immortal pirates and had a bit of an experience of encountering pirates back in Neverland almost a year ago along with Jake, Abu, Iago, and even Roxas and Axel to chase down Abis Mal, nodded to herself, knowing that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she stayed out of a situation that also needed her help. So she turned to her twin sister and declared, "Sailor Moon, I'm going with you to fight this sea monster. Think you have room for one more person?"

Sailor Moon gazed at her twin sister who had been through harsh difficulties, nodded, "You bet!" before turning to the group, "Lets go!"

"Right!" The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Loran and Sailor Dark Moon nodded.

"I'm going too." Dusknoir declared.

"We could use a little bit of help just in case." Grovyle said in agreement.

"I'm not scared of some little sea-monster." Future-Piplup said boldly.

"Yeah, we've faced giant monsters before, right?" Chimchar added.

Sailor Mini Moon sweatdropped at her Pokemon friends and muttered, "Not like the Kracken." in a sing-song tone.

* * *

( **~Leviathan's Wrath-FFXV~** )

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

The cannon-fires continued to shoot and fire out at the massive sea-serphant that raged at the Black Pearl, creating massive and deadly waves that threatened to drag the crew of the immortal pirates into the depths of darkness despite them being immortal. But the more this sea monster attacked, the more things were about to get a lot worse since it was starting to create waves that would engulf the entire ship. The crew even used rifles and pistols but were running dangerously low on gun-powder, and the sea-monster's massive tail repeatedly knocked the pirates over several times.

Like about ten or fifteen times before(though Jack had lost count at this point), Jack Sparrow, Gibbs and Barbossa were all knocked over into the mast or rails of the ship, before collasping onto the hard wood of the Black Pearl. Jack at this point was feeling a headache and a backache coming along that not even his immortal fluids can heal quickly at this point of time.

But when he stood up shakily, Jack's expression turned to slight horror as the giant sea monster that had an unusual face that was anything like he hasn't seen rose once more before eying on him before swoping down with it's wide mouth open to engulf him whole. The Pirate Captain would've been stuck inside the sea-monster's stomach for eternity had not the quick arrival of most of the Sailor Team and their travelling companions arrived and both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask leaped and shoved their friend out of the way, narrowly avoiding in becoming lunch themselves, though it did cause a bit of damage to the Pearl more than anything else but it can be easily fixed.

"Thanks very much." Jack muttered, quickly recongising his two saviors.

"I think you need a day-time job." Sailor Moon muttered as she, Tuxedo Mask and Jack all stood up, though the seas were becoming much more rougher than ever, while the other seven Sailor Scouts, Sakura, Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, Casey, Brock, the Pokemon, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy quickly saving the other pirates before beginning to fight the giant sea monster.

"Already had one, didn't work out quite well." Jack reminded. "So, since you're here, why don't we solve this sea-snake problem, savvy?"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask both looked up to see the giant monster themselves and the former flinched in fight, "I can see why you were having problems. This sea monster's almost as big as a sky-scraper!"

"Where are your other normal friends, Ogre friends, and your animal friends?" Jack asked, referring to Madison, Max, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie.

"At Gateon Port, just in case." Sailor Moon answered, before muttering, "Now I'm glad that they are, because I'm not so sure about this snake."

None the less, she summoned her Keyblade and together the three of them rejoined the fight against the monster which, unknown to them, was a sea-serphant of Leviathan, but not the kind one would be familiar with, yet Sailor Moon, King Mickey and Loran couldn't help but feel like this sea-monster reminded them of another serphant that was familiar to them. They decided to worry about that later and focused on saving Earth, the Orre Region and the Black Pearl.

The giant Leviathan once again used it's massive tail to swipe at the group who either jumped, dodged or ducked out of the way, causing it to roar in frustration due to it's new opponents having appeared during it's rage of destruction. In the meantime, Future-Piplup used Ice-Beam attack at it's tail, freezing it slightly before jumping out of the way when the Leviathan instantly defrosted the ice before swishing it's tail at him. He then used bubble-beam attack along with Piplup's Hydro-Pump attack, but that did little damage.

Realising that water wouldn't do anything, Sailor Mercury then used her Ice-Bubble Freeze ability to help with the matters, but that didn't to help either as she was knocked over into Gibbs who collasped to the ground and drop to the wooden floor of the deck. The two quickly rolled out of the way just as Riku casted Dark Firaga right at the eyes of the sea monster, though again it did minium damage and then he tried slashing and slicing at it's tail with his Keyblade before stabbing it. However, he too was knocked away, which Sora then quickly tossed his Keyblade at the Leviathan's face, knocking it back a little before the weapon returned to him like a boomarang.

Mickey used orbs of Light and shot them right at the sea monster's head, followed up with Thunderaga and then Firaga, all three spells combined, which was then followed by Chimchar's Fire-Spin, the two Energy Ball attacks from Grovyle and Loran, a Dark Pulse from Dusknoir, Thunderbolt from Pikachu and Eletrabuzz, Oak Revolution from Sailor Jupiter, Moon Suger Heart Attack from Sailor Mini Moon, Blue Moon Heart Attack from Future-Mini Moon, Mega Mars-Fire Blast from Sailor Mars, Love and Beauty Shock from Sailor Venus, Spike Cannon from Corsula, Posion Sting from Crogunk, Super Moon Tiara from Sailor Moon, Dark Scepter Activation from Dark Moon, Fire Blast from Blaziken, Thunder Card from Sakura, Firaga from both Donald and Sora, and then pistol/rifile shots from most of the Pirates, including the two Captains, and hit full onto the sea-monster who roared in agony, tilting back a little.

Goofy then tossed his shield at the monster's neck, which then Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sora, Mickey, Riku, Ash, Sailor Dark Moon, and Sakura(with the help of the Jump Card), all raced forward and leaped before using combo slashes, slices, stabs, side-slashes, angled attacks and thrusts against the sea monster who attempted to bite or engulf them with it's massive jaws but repeatedly missed as the group dodged it, attacking at it's scales. But apparently the scales were too rough and knocked the group away. They would've fallen into the ocean but thankfully they all managed to make aerial recovery before landing onto the masts of the ship near the black sails.

The Leviathan then blasted out orbs of water and shot them with incredible speed that Sailor Moon and her friends, husband and sister only managed to use reflect in time to block the orbs of water which were reflected back towards the sea monster who blocked both them and more gun-shots and Pokemon attacks from the others on the deck of the ship. They then tried again and this time Sailor Moon and Sakura both used the Mist Cards to distract the Leviathan who once again hissed in frustration, which was the diversion the others needed as they once again leaped and caught the giant monster by surprise, followed by Sailor Moon and Sakura who both slashed at the Leviathan's eyes once more, narrowly avoiding the mouth once again.

However, the Leviathan did managed to swipe at Mickey who was flown into the air before it knocked the others back onto the deck and to the group's horror, just as Mickey made an aerial recovery, he was engulfed by the giant mouth.

"MICKEY/KING MICKEY!" The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Loran, Sailor Dark Moon, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy and even Jack screamed out in horror that King Mickey had just been gobbled up.

To their amazement, however, Mickey, within the mouth, acted quickly as he used orbs of light right at the throat of the Leviathan while Ash and Sora both raced forward and stabbed their Keyblades into the scales and flesh of the sea monster. Roaring in pain due to both attacks, the Leviathan instantly spat out Mickey who quickly flipped backwards before landing safely onto the deck of the ship, a little fazed but lucky to not be seriously injured and also lucky to be alive.

Sailor Moon and Dark Moon both nodded to each other and while Sailor Moon aimed her Keyblade at the Leviathan's chest, Dark Moon aimed her Scepter at it's head, and while the Light Moon had a beam of light shot out from her Keyblade and right into the heart of the monster, the Dark Moon aimed her attack at the face of the monster, causing a double explosion before in the cloud of dust, the sea-monster moaned in defeat before sinking into the ocean, into the water of the sea, ending the battle. ( **~End Leviathan's Wrath~** )

While the pirate crew immediately cheered and celebrated, Barbossa cracked his neck to get it back into shape while Jack just smiled, relieved and quite pleased the way things turned out, despite the close calls that happened.

Sailor Moon and her companions and sister rejoined while they were fretting over Mickey, checking to see if he was alright which that he was, but felt a little embarrassed at the over reaction. Future-Mini-Moon immediately hugged the king in both happiness and relief.

"Mickey, how'd you do that?" Ash asked, amazed. "That's the first time I've seen anybody manage to get out of a giant mouth like that."

"Well, I guess I've learned it from a friend a few years ago." Mickey shrugged, or at least made the movement since Future-Mini-Moon had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Though I guess I managed to do a lot quicker before I was swallowed up."

"I'll say." Sailor Moon thought, impressed and a little freaked out. "That was seriously quick thinking."

"Not even I could do that, mate." Jack agreed as he approached. "Then again, I was mortal then, when the Kracken had me for an early dinner." shuddering at the awful memories of his first death.

Sora placed his hands behind his head, saying, "I don't think those sort of things will happen again anytime soon. Especially since we have another major problem to worry about." referring to Ultimecia.

But before anyone else could say anything else, or even make new introductions, just then the entire ship jerked violently, nearly causing everyone to lose their balance as it felt like an Earth tremor before it stopped. To add to the now new worries, or rather, that the worry that they thought was over, had just renewed it's attempts as the entire ship was suddenly surrounded by walls of water like the water-walls in Radiant Garden around Maleficent's castle before Ansem's defeat. Due to the water, it was raining down onto them, making everyone more wet than ever.

"Uh ooooh!" Donald muttered, worriedly.

"You guys suddenly feel like that sea monster's back?" Sakura spoke up, speaking up everyone's fears.

To confirm it, the Leviathan shot up from the waters, roaring skyward before glancing down at it's opponents, ready for another round.

"Not good." Jack muttered.

The battle was clearly not over yet.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

 **A/N: The battle continues in the next chapter, so be ready for it.**


	4. Secret Battle: Astral Leviathan-2

**A/N: Here's part two of the Leviathan battle.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Secret Battle: Astral Leviathan-2.

( **~Apocalypsis Aquarius-FFXV~** )

Everyone onboard the Black Pearl couldn't believe that the Leviathan was back, and from the looks of things, it looked more angrier than before, though none of them had any idea why it was so furious. Instead, the sea-monster roared once more and then everyone cried out in alarm as they felt the entire ship move on it's own as the water around them rose out of gravity as though they all had suddenly entered a different dimension which as the Pearl was now floating on a floating river current, everyone gazed up at the sea-monster who once again attempted to attack them by once again unleashing it's attack.

This time Sakura reacted quickly as she used the Shield Card to create a barrier which once again reflected the attacks, sending it back towards Leviathan. The giant sea serphant was sent leaning back which gave the group enough time to try and steer around the monster to their advantage.

Sailor Venus then remembered how some of them actually fought against the Flying Dutchmen in the Maelstrom in the past of 201 years ago, and had an idea. So while she hanged onto the foreyard ropes, she turned her head and called, "Captain Sparrow, Captain Barbossa, or whoever else! We need either you at the helm!"

Seeing what Sailor Venus had in mind, and remembering the same memory as she did, Jack and Barbossa both glanced at each other before racing towards the helm without losing their balance or falling off the ship. Too bad for Jack that Hector made it to the wheel first as the latter said to his former rival, "Allow me, Sparrow!"

"Just don't damage my ship!" Jack scowled, not impressed.

Barbossa ignored this comment and barked out orders to the crew on bracing the foreyard and full cavas. Jack rolled his eyes before calling out orders of his own on full cannons to attack the Leviathan while the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Loran, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Sailor Dark Moon once again stood in line on the deck while attempting not to lose their balance.

When the Leviathan got too close, those who had Keyblades along with Sailor Moon's sister raced forward and slashed and whacked against the giant monster while once again avoiding it's mouth. Pikachu used Electro-Ball attack and tossed it into the Leviathan's mouth, causing it to roar in agony once again while being briefly paralyzed, once again leaning away from the ship which, using the currents of the water walls and floating river, it was like the Maelstrom battle against the Flying Dutchmen.

Then under orders from both of the pirate captains and Gibbs echoing it, cannon fire was launced once more, attacking the Leviathan full on onto it's body despite it trying to shield itself. Sailor Moon and her allies also helped with the combinations of the previous attacks of fire, blizzard, thunder, light and other attacks that were not closely ranged. The Leviathan had managed to block some by using it's own powers of water that almost engulfed the entire ship had Sailor Moon not used her Moon Tiara at it's face once more, distracting it. Sora then once again tossed his Keyblade like a boomarang expertedly, hitting the monster full on like in the first battle against it.

Jack actually decided to do something that was a little bit unlike him as he used his cutlass to knock away the locks that were holding the ropes as he was then flung into the air as he landed onto the main mast, before he pulled out his pistol and while Sakura and Ash both used Thunderaga on Leviathan, Jack used this distraction to take aim and fired directly into the giant sea-monster's eye, half-blinding it as blood came spluttering out from it's now gone left eye.

"Thank you!" Loran called up to the pirate, before leaping away as the Leviathan, though half-blinded, was still able to attack and nearly split the ship into half though not enough to completely damage it beyond repair. He then used Leaf-Blade, slashing at between the eyes and just missing it's remaining eye by an inch, but he was knocked back when it used it's head to knock him and the rest of the group onto the deck, and some of the pirate crew. Jack nearly lost his balance and Barbossa nearly lost his grip as the latter then pulled out his own pistol, firing at the eye-socket of the monster while laughing manically.

Sakura then used the Arrow Card which fired multiple arrows right into the Leviathan's body, while Sailor Venus used her Love Chain Encircle to slice at the throat of the monster, drawing more blood which, if the situation was different, the group would cringe at the sight, but since this was a fight of saving Earth and survival, neither had time or any thought of thinking about this at the moment. Sailor Jupiter used her Thunder Crush attack while Donald used Thunderaga to help boost it. Riku used Dark Thunderaga as well that was effecting the Leviathan due to being in the water and having water all around it. More cannon fire and pistol shots were heard and launched against the giant monster that then attempted to thrust itself right into the ship.

Fortunately Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sora used their Reflect spells to knock Leviathan back before using Gravity Spell to force the monster down against it's will before the trio leaped up and then aimed their Keyblades as beams of light from the tips shot out right onto the head of the sea serphant who roared in agony.

The trio then nodded at each and they, along with Sailor Dark Moon leaped off the ship and onto the back of the Leviathan, much to the shock of everyone else on the Black Pearl. The four of them then slashed and swiped at the Leviathan's body while using their Fire spells or Dark Scepter Activation to lower sea monster's defense, also stabbing it right in the back of the neck, before it swayed violently in an attempt to toss them off. Sailor Moon, Dark Moon, Mickey and Sora clinged on as best as they could while knowing that they had to finish this off very soon, or things will end very badly.

Just then Sailor Moon had an idea and then called upon the Moon version of the Windy Card, chanting it to tie up the Leviathan. At her command, the Moon-Windy came a chain, wrapping herself around the sea-monster who struggled to break free but had trouble in doing so, while giving Sailor Moon and her friends the chance to climb and then run on along the back of the beast, slashing at it with their weapons as they went before getting close enough to leap off and with the help of their friends, they made it safely back onto the deck of the ship.

Deciding that the only way to stop this monster for good was to erase it, Sailor Moon called out the Moon version of the Erase Card and chanted it's spell. Too late as the Leviathan managed to break free, it was instead caught up in the Erase Card's power as it's erasing vines wrapped itself around, tightening and squeezing it until it roared in agony and final defeat before instantly vanishing without a trace and into nothing. ( **~End Apocalypsis Aquarius~** )

Sailor Moon and her allies all sighed in relief before everything around them returned to normal, as the ship was then guided down by the currents of the floating river back into the now once again calm waters of the sea and the water-walls around them vanished, returning the area back the way it was. However, due to the constant waving around and such, everyone suddenly found themselves feeling very sick in the stomach and even the two pirate captains collasped to the wooden floors, every single one of them moaning in sickness, turning slightly green(or in both Grovyle and Loran's cases, very blue) in the face and trying not to throw up.

Poor Ragetti, despite being immortal, lost his battle and instantly went over to the railing of the ship and lost his lunch overboard, which made everyone else want to follow but managed to hold it in. Not to mention that most of them had swirls in their eyes, dazed out from the experience of the sea-monster battle.

"C-Can we please make it back to Gateon Port to call a doctor?" Sailor Moon asked, weakly.

"That would be the most logical thing to do." Jack moaned in agreement. Even when he was mortal, never in his life that he felt the queasiness of sea-sickness. But there was always the first time for everything.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Future-Piplup groaned.

"Me too." Chimchar moaned.

"Me three." Sailor Mini Moon whined.

* * *

It was only ten agonizing minutes later that everyone made it back to Gateon Port where the rest of the Sailor Team and even Simon, Jake and Savanna waited. While the group were relieved that their friends were safe, from the looks of the group, they were sick in the face. Even the immortal Pirates weren't faring well either.

"What happened to you guys?" Jake asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't ask." Pintel grumbled, irritatedly.

"Let's just say that the battle against the sea-monster kind of made for a rough sea-ride." Misty replied to Jake's question and ignoring Pintel's irritated comment.

Diego went up to the group, commenting, "You guys need to go to the medical or something?"

Sailor Moon and everyone else glared at the sabor in annoyance, all saying in unison, "You try handling this and a sea-monster like we did."

"Well, it could be worse." Shrek shrugged, trying to lighten the mood.

"Possibly." Jack muttered in agreement.

"I'll possibly you, if you tell me now how you really managed to get caught up in another giant sea-monster that wanted to eat people for lunch!" Sailor Moon snapped at the pirate captain who held up his hands in surrender or defense.

Jack replied, "My hands are clean on this. Figuretively."

Too bad Sailor Moon did what she and any other woman who were angry with Jack Sparrow normally would do. She slapped him hard on the face, somehow cured from her motion sickness. Jack glared at her, only to step back in fright after seeing how angry she was at him. He then tried again, "I've told you before, I have nothing to do with this."

He then turned and made a run for it, with Sailor Moon yelling, "Just tell me or I'll haunt you in your sleep, Jack Sparrow!" as she gave chase.

Everyone else all sighed in exasperation at the scene before them, except for Loran who just stood there along in confusion, before asking his travelling companions in slight worry and slight fright, "Is this normal?"

"Only to Captain Jack Sparrow. He has a bad reputation when it comes to women." Sakura replied, shrugging with an embarrassed sweatdrop, while Sailor Moon was shouting at Jack in the background.

"Which reminds me, I think we all need to recover before we leave to find a way to stop Ultimecia." Ash suggested, while still feeling queasy in the stomach.

Pikachu sighed a sigh-cloud of exasperation.

So once the Sailor Team and their allies were recovered after a day of rest, the three groups went their seperate ways, for the Dark Moon Team to head back to Agrabah and were about to face another challenge ahead of them, the pirates of the Black Pearl continuing their adventures into the open sea, and the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Loran all heading back to the Multiverse to continue their adventure to figure out how to stop Ultimecia and the sudden return of their previous enemies.

One thing they didn't count on, though, was that Mickey and Jack had both forgotten to reveal their shared adventure to their friends. Anothing thing everyone didn't count on, was that this Leviathan was from a world in a Realm between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness...

A world that was going to face it's own trails in just one year time and would somewhat connect to the future trails of the Sailor Team, but that was another story yet to come.

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
SAILOR MOON: TRUTH OF NIGHTMARES.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Leviathan's done, and so the next secret battle is set in a world which isn't found in the main story of Truth of Nightmares. Hope you liked this chapter too and sorry that it seems rushed. See you next time!**


	5. Secret Battle: Belias and Chara

**A/N: Unlike the previous secret battles, this secret battle is not only set in a world that isn't in the main story of Truth of Nightmares, but it also has two opponents in a single chapter, via suggestion of Bopdog111(despite that I'm not a fan of Undertale, but he requested).**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

 **Chara, one of the two opponents of this battle, belongs to Toby Fox, the creator of Undertale.**

* * *

Secret Battle: Belias and Chara-1.

 _Set before Cloud's confrontion with Sephiroth in the Great Maw..._

As the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Loran set course straight towards Castle Oblivion, the Dashboard started to blink which indicated that they were close to another world. The group glanced at each other before Mickey, who was in the pilot's seat, looked straight ahead to notice a world with a huge castle, greenfields, and a temple with vines growing on it. But what concerned him and the others as they looked a bit closer was that there was an unusual aura of darkness lurking in the fields.

"Something's happening to that world." Mickey stated, in a serious tone. "Get ready to land, everyone."

Sora, somehow sensing that the world is familiar, moved between Mickey and Goofy, before saying as his eyes widened, "Wait a sec! I know this world!"

"Hey, me too!" Donald exclaimed as he also recongised it.

Goofy instantly reconigsed it as well, as he exclaimed, in both excitement and worry, "Gawrsh, it's Hyule!"

"Hy-what?" Sailor Moon asked, blinking in confusion.

"You've been here before?" Sakura asked, slightly puzzled. She didn't remember hearing anything about Hyrule before, not even when Organization XIII were causing problems.

Goofy nodded, "We sure have. This was one the worlds we visited while you guys were in the Johto region. We helped out in defeating a bad guy to save a Princess."

"And from the looks of things, we're gotta help out this world again." Mickey added, gearing up the Gummiship to enter the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hyrule open fields, a young woman with short blond hair with two long bangs on the side of her head, wearing a white puffy short-sleeved shirt, orange shorts, long brown and low heeled boots with attactments that carried her double arrow-shooters, matching short leather gloves and a green hooded garment, having blue eyes, and around her neck was a golden compass with symbols attached to a necklace, was finishing off the last of strange black monsters with yellow eyes that appeared out of nowhere.

Once she was finished, she pulled out a map, and began to calculate where she should go. Once the young woman finished and quite confident, she pointed randomly at the direction near the moutains nad raced towards her destined destination...which given the circumstances, if anyone else were seeing this, they'd rise an eyebrow and tell her that she was going the wrong way, because, if she'd read the sign which was pointing towards Hyrule Castle, she'd be heading there.

But since she had such a poor navigational skill, she didn't.

* * *

Near the mountain trail, Sailor Moon and her group appeared from the beams of light. The group stayed silent for a little bit as they gazed around their surroundings.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Donkey asked aloud, nervously.

Mickey, as though sharing Donkey's concern, said, "I haven't seen much of this world, but since we're here, let's look around, just in case Darkrai or Ultimecia show up."

"Or anymore of Ultimecia's weird knights." Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. "Well, let's take a look around."

Though before they could even take another step, everyone became quickly alarmed as Heartless appeared in front of them, preparing to attack. Immediately, Sailor Moon and her family and friends all quickly stood in stances while some of them summoned their weapons, before going into battle against the Heartless, with their usual team work and skills.

Well, except for Sid, Crash and Eddie who were cornered. But just as they were about to lose their hearts, all of the sudden, a couple of arrows appeared out of nowhere and eliminated the three heartless. Confused, they and everyone else who noticed were stunned as the green cloaked girl appeared and leaped into the air before shooting down arrows at the remaining Heartless before landing in a knelt position on the ground. She then shealthed her arrow-shoots into the hilts of her boots like a cowboy would to their pistols. It did also caused her hood to fall down and revealing her elf-like ears, but it didn't faze her.

"Whoa...!" Sora exclaimed, stunned. He never saw this girl before, even though she did resemble to a friend he once knew.

"Uh, thanks?" Diego muttered, uncertainly.

The girl turned with a cheerful smile and said happily, "Not a problem. Just doing my job."

Seeing her face and hearing her beautiful voice, once again Brock was in ga-ga land, eyes freakishly shaped like hearts as he quickly approached her, taking hold of her hands which surprised her as he said, once again in a moment of love at first sight, "Oh, no no! We owe you a lot! I can't begin to describe of someone so young and beautiful and so very skilled to be a warrior which is what you are! If there's anything you'd like, I'd be more then happy to repay my dept for saving us-Euow!"

He was once again cut off when Donald pulled him by the ear and dragged him away from the girl, with Donald grumbling, "This is exasperating."

"Not the ear!" Brock grunted in pain.

"Um...?" The girl blinked, feeling quite awkward at such of a strange meeting. No one has treated her like that before and she wasn't sure how to react. Plus, the last person to have called her beautiful was her late grandmother.

Shrek, seeing this since it was the usual thing, sighed and apologised, "Sorry about that. He does that all the time when it comes to girls."

"Yeah, he did the same thing to us when we first met him." Sailor Moon added, pointing at herself, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Fiona who nodded in agreement, still remembering those times in different meetings, while everyone else watched Donald hold Brock away from the new girl.

"I see..." The girl muttered, before smiling again and said, "Say, you're all new here, right?"

"Well, most of us." Future-Piplup explained, crossing his arms against his chest. "But we're all from a pretty far away place."

"Well then, welcome to Hyrule." The girl nodded, accepting this, before introducing herself, "I'm Linkle, one of the chosen heroes of Hyrule!"

"Linkle?" Sora blinked, before asking almost exciteldy, "Does that mean you know Link?"

"Huh? Who's Link?" Casey asked, in confusion.

"He's a friend of ours, and a chosen wielder of the Master Sword, a sword that defeats the darkness." Sora explained.

Linkle eyes then widened as she stepped up closer to Sora, excitement as well, "Then you must be Sora, the Hero of Time as legend goes, and one of the heroes who helped save Hyrule from Ganondorf."

She then gazed at the Disney trio, saying, "And you three must be Mickey, Donald and Goofy."

"Yup." Goofy nodded, before explaining to both Linkle and the rest of the group, "We helped both Sora and Link out to defeat the mean ol' Ganondorf, who tried to rule the Kingdom 100 years ago."

"100 years ago!?" The rest of the group exclaimed in surprise.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened, "No way! You serious?"

"That's right." Linkle nodded, "Though I've never met either Link or Sora, I've always wanted to meet them, even though I guess I thought I was the one who was the reincarnation of the hero who saved Hyrule lots of times before."

"Why do you say that?" Riku couldn't help but ask.

The young woman showed the group her Compass that had a symbol of three triangles above wings, explaining, "This special Compass is said to be connected to the Triforce. My grandmother gave this to me when I was a little girl."

"The Triforce? What's what?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, confused.

Sora, feeling embarrassed since he forgot to explain those kind of adventures, explained while rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah...um, a year ago, just after we defeated _"Ansem"_ , you know, Xehanort's Heartless, me, Donald and Goofy came here and uh..." before explaining his adventures with his own time-travel of stopping Ganondorf via the Orcarina of Time and then defeating him again in the present during the Organization XIII crisis.

"I see, so you changed history and yet you're the only one who still remembers." Grovyle correctly guessed.

Sora nodded, "I thought I would forget, but I didn't."

"No wonder you're called the Hero of Time." Dawn thought, before she turned to Linkle and said, "So, your compass is special, right?"

"Yep. It helped me out before, especially when it glowed on it's own and helped me defeat certain enemies during my journey." Linkle answered, before explaining with slight concern, "Recently, there were those monsters that appeared, and I'm not sure if these are true or not, rumors say that a little boy is attacking those said monsters along with visiting Goudo that live in villages without any care."

"What!?" Sailor Moon and her companions exclaimed, shocked at the news of a child being able to do such a thing.

"A boy attacking all kinds of monsters on sight?" Tuxedo Mask wondered, very concerned.

"On top of that, a tomb appeared out of nowhere in a fog the other day and some say that travellers had seen signs of fire from another monster appearing from the the entrance." Linkle added, sharing the concern.

"Maybe Ultimecia got to the poor kid." Donkey thought, worriedly.

Sid shrugged, saying ,"Or maybe a bad guy we don't know about."

"I don't think that's the case." Sailor Mars thought, deeply. "I can sense a dark heart close by, but it's kind of blurry right now. So it could be anywhere."

Mickey then asked Linkle, "Say, you said that you were headin' towards Hyrule Castle. Why did you come here?"

"Huh?" Linkle blinked, before pulling out her map and gazed at it again, before saying, "Isn't this the way towards the Castle?" showing the group her map.

This only gazed everyone to raise eyebrows, before gazing up at Linkle again, and Sailor Jupiter then said, "Uh, Linkle. No offence but the way towards the castle is right behind you."

"Yeah, because from the looks of it, we're standing near Goudo Mountain. Whatever that is." Max added as he carefully read the map.

As though realizing what this meant, Linkle sighed before placing a hand to her forehead, grumbling, "Oh great. I got lost again. Where's Tatl where I need her?"

She then shrugged, "Sorry, Tatl was a friend I met just a short time ago, at least in my case. It's a long story, but the thing is, as she had noticed, I have a bad sense of direction." before sighing in disappointment, "Maybe that's why I wasn't chosen as the reincarnated hero."

"You don't have to be chosen just be a hero." Ash told her wisely, and at her slight confusion, he continued, "Being a hero isn't about how you look or even by all muscle. It's what you do and the strength in your heart that counts. Meaning that doing the right thing always counts."

" _'What you do and the strength of the heart that counts'_." Linkle repeated, absorbing the words into her head. Remembering certain memories, she nodded and smiled again, "I get it."

"Not only that, having many friends and the love for them and family, as well as caring for others also counts." Sailor Moon added, "Like us for example." gesturing at herself and her group who all nodded, including Loran who had come to learn that as well.

"I can see that." Linkle agreed, gazing at those who were not human, "And I've met many strange but friendly beings in my adventures before and some of them are even my friends. So, these guys with you are friends in my scroll."

"Uh, thanks?" Manny said, sharing a glance with Shrek who felt a little embarrassed. It was clear that Linkle, thanks to the Compass apparently, can see through the spell enchanted onto them, Fiona, Sid, Donkey, Puss, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, and even to the Pokemon, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

Sailor Moon then concluded, "Hey, why don't we all head over to Hyrule Castle? We're kinda on a journey to stop more bad guys from causing trouble and we sensed some here too." offering Linkle to join them.

"Okay!" Linkle said happily, shaking hands with Sailor Moon.

"Great let's go!" Sailor Moon replied.

"I'll lead the way!" Sora said, taking the lead. Everyone else all nodded and quickly followed to see what in the world was going on.

* * *

A slash suddenly went through a Heartless as it was revealed to be a boy with short brown hair, a green, and peach striped shirt, brown shorts, and black shoes, carrying a knife, and has a sinister in his presence. "That's all you got witch? That was nothing." The boy smirked looking at two people.

Commanding the Heartless was none other than Maleficent who had arrived in her latest scheme to plunge a world into darkness at her control. Next to her was Pete, who, like back at 'Hollow Bastion', looked panicked at the situation.

"Here me, my Heartless! Attack this boy! Sweep him away!" Maleficent commanded.

Pete, already knowing that it was losing battle, exclaimed incrediously at his 'm'lady', pointing a shaking finger in terror, "What are you, nuts!? We're losin' to that kid!" before turning to make a run for it, crying out, "Sorry to run, but I'm outta here, sister!"

As she glanced back to see her 'second in command' run away like a pathetic coward that he was, Maleficent couldn't help but ask herself in irritation, "Why did I release him from his prison?"

She then caught something at the corner of her eye, before instantly sensing the 'pathetic' light around the corner of annoying heroes, and then teleported away in a secret plot to try again later, her voice mentally commanding the heartless, "Heartless! Leave the beast. Turn your attention to Sailor Moon and her friends!"

Just as Sailor Moon, her group and Linkle arrived from the corner, the Heartless that were told to appear made to attack only to be instantly destroyed by the boy who slashed at them, and while Sailor Moon and the rest of the group were shocked by this, they were even more stunned and horrified as the young boy didn't even look traumatized at what he has done. Instead, he looked rather too pleased with himself.

The boy smirked, "Please witch. You wouldn't think I would leave your toys alone. If you want me to get outta the way, do it yourself. You're no different than those innocent monsters i slaughtered." He smirked.

Sid, being a child lover, risked in speaking up and said, "Um, actually, kid. Those black monsters called Heartless are the bad monsters."

The boy heard the voice and glared hard at the group, "Oh and I'm supposed to listen to all of you who are hanging out with others of my kind?"

"What's that supposed to mean, kid?" Shrek asked, skeptically.

"Shrek!" Fiona mouthed with caution.

"Sid!" Diego growled softly to Sid.

Linkle, too stunned, asked hesitatedly, "Are you...the boy who had been killing the Goudo near Hyrule Castle?"

The boy said nothing before he started chuckling as it slowly grow to laughter as he answered, "You found him."

Sailor Moon and her friends, including Linkle, were stunned and astonded beyond belief at this, unable to believe it. For a child so young, how could he have been doing this.

"Okay, defeating the Heartless and even giving Maleficent a huge lesson or two, I can praise, but killing off new guys who are totally innocent at the same time? No kid should be able to do that, kid." Crash told the boy, feeling extremely uneasy.

The boy simply said, "Shut it rodent. They deserve to perish. Monsters like them are stupid, weak, and annoying. Even people who are friends with should consider them the same."

"Goudo are not monsters!" Sora exclaimed. "Just because you've seen species that are different from what you're used to doesn't mean that they're monsters."

"Yeah, and you can't judge people for sensing the good in those who are different!" Ash added, angered as the boy reminded him too much of his rival Paul back in the Sinnoh Region who had a bad habit in calling trainers and even gym leaders he defeated weak.

"You are just like them. I however don't listen. Now unless you all got a death wish I suggest you scram, i have some things to do." The boy said blunty.

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy advised.

Sailor Moon took a step closer to the boy, saying, "Other than what you told us, why do want to kill monsters so badly? Who are you?"

"I kill monsters because they are a waste of space, and I happen to want to get rid of those space-wasters. I am Chara Dreemurr, a boy who is gonna destroy monsters." The boy known as Chara sneered in annoyance.

"That's it? You think species completely different are all monsters who take up space?" Diego asked, incrediously.

Sailor Moon was now annoyed with Chara, saying in her best mother tone, "Hey, kid. Didn't your parents teach you the differences in everyting and even some manners? You can't just kill anyone inclunding those who are different just because you feel like it!"

Chara glared hard before saying, "I also despise humanity, and got trapped in a moutntain full of monsters, and got adopted, by their King and Queen, I planned revenge on the humans by poisoning the King with poison buttercups, and took one, for me, with their son and we combined then the time has come, but that little snit of a prince turned his back on me. So I am claiming revenge on human, and monsters alike. Is that an answer for you?"

"So you hate both humans and monsters?" Eddie asked, unable to believe it.

"Okay, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but you should at least appreciate the fact that this king and queen were willing to adopt you to take care of you along with their on son." Ellie pointed out to Chara, "I know being adopted is hard, because I was adopted too by a family of Possums, but I never went that crazy."

Brock on the otehr hand, already sensing this, said grimly, "His mind is made up, I'm afraid."

"You're right, Brock." Riku nodded grimgly in agreement.

"Does that mean you want to get rid of all life?" Donkey asked, uncomfortable. This statement instantly caused another trigger of deja vu enter Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran who glanced at each other, before glancing back at Chara.

Linkle shook her head, saying, "It's not right in what you're doing. How could you turn your back on those who adopted you?"

"You expect to waste my time in that mountain for good, without getting revenge? I don't think so." Chara said before turned his back facing the group before repeating, "I don't think so."

Sailor Moon balled her fists which shook as she tried to contain her anger, before yelling out, "You could've at least asked your adoptive parents to let you go or at least appreciate that kind of life! You know what makes a real monster, Chara? The fact that you murdered those that loved you and plotted revenge against both sides when not everyone is what you think they are!"

In an instant, she summoned her Keyblade and points it at Chara's back, declaring, "If I have to knock some sense into you, brat, I'll even heal you with my power of love and friendship!"

"You're not worth my time, meat-ball head." Chara dismissed. "Besides their was a barrier in the mountain that only a monster, and human can break. And I have enough of this. I'm leaving." He started to walk away.

"But, if a barrier can be broken by that, why didn't you break it yourself? You're human, and I know for the fact that not all humans were that bad." Sid pointed out.

"Chara, I know that not all humans are good, especially since they killed some of my pack members, but I've learned a long time ago that not all humans are bad, and another thing, revenge isn't going to solve anything." Diego called out to Chara.

"And I used to be feared by humans due to the fact that I'm, well, you know, but that was because they judged me before they even know me." Shrek added, "You shouldn't judge anyone before you know them."

Sailor Moon nodded, adding, "And from what we're understanding, you're too judgemental for your own good, and I don't care what you think. The reality is, what you're doing is twice as bad as what evil people and evil monsters would do." while she couldn't help but think of a connection in her words, her thoughts of something similiar she experienced a while ago and Sephiroth put together.

He stopped before glaring hard and said, "Only a monster, and a human can break the barrier. And I said I'm done talking you morons. I got some things to do." He started to walk away.

"Not if I can help it!" Ash shouted, summoning his Keyblade, ignored his friends calls to stop and launched forward, leaping up and made to knock sense into the boy who refused to listen.

Chara just stopped not turning as he blocked Ash's KeyBlade from behind using his dagger, He turned and slashed but Ash managed to avoid as he slashed but Chara dodged as he made a swift slash against Ash who screamed before dropping to his knees holding his hand to his chest. Chara lifted his knife to see blood on it as he warned, "Unless you want more bloodshed, stay outta my way."

"Ash!" May cried out in alarm as she and the rest of the group hurried over.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out to his best friend, while Mickey and Donald both preformed healing magic to heal up Ash's wound which thankfully wasn't keep and his clothes can be easily fixed.

Linkle, angered that one of her new friends had been treated this way, glared at Chara, and told him, "Let me tell you something. You're not behind the barrier anymore. You're in Hyrule."

"We're not gonna let you take out anymore innocent lives just because you think everyone's a waste of space." Sailor Moon added, glaring hard at Chara. "I bet you can't even take out the rumored monster that's in a tomb somewhere nearby!"

"Oh really? You're right. I can't defeat him. But I can CONTROL him." Chara smirked.

Sailor Moon and her group glared hard at Chara, before Sailor Venus declared boldly, "Oh yeah? Then prove it, because we've handled situations that seemed impossible to defeat before but we still managed to do so."

"And I helped to stop an evil man-faced moon by destroying an evil mask that everyone told me that it couldn't be stopped." Linkle added.

"Why, I've defeated a giant monster with the help of my friends, even a ghost of a powerful sorcerer." Mickey added.

"If we have to, we'll stop both you and this monster." Sailor Moon declared, and while most of the others nodded in agreement, Manny, Sid, Donkey, Crash and Eddie all thought that this was a crazy idea.

( **~Hunter of the Dark-KH:BBS Final Mix~** )

Chara closed his eyes before they glowed, as he transported them all to a tomb. "Behold the rumored monster." He presented them to a red furred monster, that has a weird like spear beside him, a big tail, some arms on his head, horse like feet, some armor that looked like eyes, and has big hands. "Belias, the Gigas." Chara finished.

Sailor Moon and the others, including Ash who thanked both Mickey and Donald, all stood, some of them summoning their weapons while others stood in defense stances. Sailor Moon then said to her friends, "Me, Fiona and Sakura will handle Chara. You guys take out Belias or whatever it is and be careful."

"I'll help you fight Chara too, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask told his wife.

"Us too!" Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon added.

Linkle aimed her arrow-guns at Belias, saying, "You and the others be careful too, Sailor Moon. Chara will be difficult, and I've handled a difficult kid before."

Chara snapped his fingers before Belias awakened.

He stomped before he growled and took his spear and he raised it as the tomb was surrounded by flames. "You will take me alone Sailor Moon. If your friends try to help, I'll have Belias roast them."

Sailor Moon widen her eyes before saying, "You wouldn't...!"

"Try me!" Chara smirked. He then gazed at the monster and ordered. "Belias keep her friends company and make sure they don't interrupt!"

Sailor Moon gazed back at her friends and family who were forced back by Belias who then spat out some kind of fire spell, Firaja which the rest of the group dodged out of the way, and Crash and Eddie both screamed as they nearly got burnt to crisp.

"Whoa, watch it! That thing can cast fire!" Loran warned.

Sora, realising that they had no choice, called out to Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, you have to handle Chara on your own! We'll handle this guy!"

"But-!"

"Sailor Moon, remember what Ansem told us? We're doing what our hearts command!" Mickey told her wisely, "I know it's hard, but we'll be okay! Trust me!"

Despite the inner struggle, Sailor Moon realised that her friends were right, and nodded with determination, "Just be careful!" before facing Chara again, her Keyblade ready as she glared at the boy.

Chara smirked before saying, "Since I'm deciding to be a gentleman to a meat-ball head like you, I'll allow you to make the first move."

' _This is not gonna start off good._ ' Sailor Moon thought, so she decided to be careful and used her Moon Tiara Magic, tossing it like a frisbee, only for Chara to leap out of the way and dashed towards her with his dagger. But Sailor Moon was ready and managed to block his attack with her Keyblade, dodge-rolling out of the way before he could slash at her, mentally thanking Sora for that kind of training.

"Blizzard!" Sailor Moon chanted, using the Blizzard spell which caught Chara by the arm, but he refused to let this faze him, so he instead launched again.

Chara charged as he tried to slash as Sailor Moon kept dodging, or avoiding. He managed to kick her at the head as she wobbled daze, as Chara strike her at her side with a small scratch.

She shook away the daze and leaped away before using cure on herself, before Sailor Moon clashed against Chara's dagger in some hits of combo attacks, actually managing to hit him before she resorted herself to kick him in the stomach. Despite the pain, he flipped and landed safely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Belias flared more fire against the rest of the group who dodged, and discovered that this guy was actually slow, so it at least allowed them to attack a few times, as Sora, Riku, Ash, Sakura, Mickey and Tuxedo Mask managed to slash, bash and whack at the monster's sides while clashing against his spear. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, though it did minium damage. The group were slightly burnt when it flared fire again, but as Future-Piplup used Hydro-Pump attack at his chest, Belias roared in agony as it was actually doing more damage than before.

"It's weak against water, just like a fire-type Pokemon!" Future-Piplup realised.

"But it can also absorb our fire attacks too." Sailor Mars grunted as she found that her fire abilites had been absorbed.

"Well then, we'll just have to avoid in using fire and use water and other attacks it's weak against!" Sora declared, casting Blizzard that, while not as good as Water, it still helped even just a little bit.

Donkey and Sid both tried to whack or kick at the monster's legs, and then ran screaming away to avoid in getting hit. Sailor Mercury then use her Shine Aqua illusion attack, which again did more damage to Belias who began to roar in frustration.

* * *

Chara managed to block Sailor Moon's Keyblade using his arm which he hissed in pain by the blunt weapon, as he slash with his knife, but Sailor Moon avoided the strikes, as she used her Tiara Magic, but Chara avoided, as he kicked her squarely at the chest, before he stabbed her at her midsection, and like Sephiroth did against Cloud, he stabbed her again, again, all the more she hissed, yelped, or screamed before she managed to whack him away.

Shutting her eyes, Sailor Moon this time used Hyper-Potion Riku had given her, which healed her injures before once again blocking Chara's attacks and even used the Moon version of the Shield Card to block anymore of Chara's attacks which reflected him back, much to his shock. Screaming in anger, he attempted to stab her in the heart, but she leaped into the air before side-kicking him in the face, knocking him over before he dodged her next attack in slashing at him on the ground.

In the meantime, Sora leaped up and ran up along the arms on Belias's head, managing to get to the face and whacked, slashed and sliced at him while the said monster roared in agony. Sakura in the meantime used the Water Card, combined with the Rain Card, creating a massive down-pour against the monster while Sora leaped out of the way to avoid in getting too soaked. Piplup, at Dawn's command, used Whirlpool attack which entrapped Belias, while other water-type Pokemon like Misty's Staryu and Madison's Lombre, along with May's Wartutle and Future-Piplup's Hydro-Pump, used Water-Gun attacks, hitting squarely in Belias's chest, weakening the monster even further.

This allowed Mickey and Riku to leap up and slash at the arms of the monster, while Shrek punched at the legs, Manny and Ellie both grabbed hold of the spear and tossed it aside, Puss stabbing it in the leg with his Steel, and Linkle firing arrows at both Belias's chest and face. Sailor Jupiter punched at it while avoiding it's fists, and Sailor Venus used her Cresent Beam Smash squarely in the stomach.

Chimchar used his Fury-Swipes attack with the aid of both Grovyle and Loran who both used Leaf-Blade despite the two being Grass-Type and slashing at the arms as well. The group dodged out of the way while using potions and/or cure to avoid in getting too exhausted. Belias wasn't getting as lucky and it was becoming obvious that he was about to be defeated.

Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon both used their Moon, Suger, Heart Attack and Blue Moon Heart Attack squarely at the chest of the beast, causing Belias to slump to it's knees.

"Now!" Mickey called out, as he, Riku, Sakura, Ash and Sora all raced forward, preforming double combos at Belias, with a final Fatal Strike at both Belias's back and chest, landing back near their friends. Belias roared in agony and pain, before collasping to the ground as he then faded away into nothing.

Chara heard the crash and in a slight distraction, turned to see what just happened, before his eyes widened in disbelief. "What!?"

Unfortunately, that was the distraction Sailor Moon used before she leaped up and whacked him hard, knocking him into the wall and then, with slight regret, finished him off by turning her Keyblade into her Dream Sword and chanted, "Moon, Gorgeus, Meditation!" firing her attack at Chara who was engulfed by the light before a small explosion, before he slumped to the floor, greatly weakened and defeated, though he wasn't going to admit defeat, struggling to stand. ( **~End Hunter of the Dark~** )

"Hehehehehehe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BE DEFEATED LIKE THAT!" Chara laughed as his injuries healed almost instantly.

Sailor Moon grunted as she got ready for more.

Before they can continue Belias appeared behind Chara as he saw and smirked, "Well, you're still alive. But since you failed, you will be let go. Your presence wasn't required nor welcomed anyway." In anger Belias went to attack only be pushed back by Chara.

"Haven't you had enough already?" Riku demanded.

"Let me think." Chara said sarcastically. He then grinned and replied, "No."

"This is ridiculous!" Linkle grunted.

Chara smirked as he took out dagger and was about to charge until a blue glow took over his heart, causing him to mutter in confusion, "Huh?" before he was sent crashing to a wall and was imapled by bones several tikes before he went unconscious.

Sailor Moon and everyone else's eyes widened in shock, confusion and dumbfoundment, not to mention fright at what they just witnessed.

"Okay, what just happened?" Manny asked, uneasily.

Linkle blinked, "I wish I knew."

"Whew, takes care of him." They looked and saw a skeleton who was wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts, and black shoes.

Sailor Moon and most of her friends all went silent, holding comical expressions of paralyzed horror, feeling chills down their spines, though they forgot briefly that they had a skeletion friend named Jack Skellingtion in Halloween Town. Though Shrek, Fiona, Diego, Sora, and even Mickey and Riku were unfazed, but Linkle was a little queasy.

"We have a walking, talking skeleton right here." Diego muttered.

"Who're you?" Sora asked, more confused than anything else.

"Sans, Sans the Skeleton." The skeleton answered reaching to shake Sora's hand. Sora grabbed it until a huge farting noise was heard.

"I didn't do that!" Sora protested to his friends who's faces contorted in disgust when they gazed at him in annoyance.

"He's right." They looed at Sans who has a little whoopie cusion in his hand explaining "The old whoppie cusion hand trick."

While most of the group collasped to the ground, groaning, Linkle held an annoyed look, and Crash and Eddie both laughed up a storm with tears forming in their eyes.

"That was a good one, dude, for a skeleton!" Crash said through laughter.

"I thought it was either Shrek or Fiona who did that!" Eddie laughed.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny." Shrek said sarcastically, as he glared at the two Possums, even though he still had a bit of a habit of doing it, he had learned to control it since the Far, Far Away adventures a year ago.

"You could say I am FUNNY-bones." Sans said making a pun.

This only made Crash and Eddie laugh even harder to the point of collasping onto the ground, while the rest of the group stood up, sighing.

"So uh, anyway, Sans. What are you doing here and what just happened to Chara?" Ash asked, awkwardly.

"Came to get Chara. I have done that. I can move things, and I have great powers." Sans answered as he stared at Chara's unconscious form.

"How do you know Chara?" Fiona couldn't help but ask.

"I'm a sentry at the Underground where King Asgore who adopted him, after Prince Asriel's death." Sans answered.

"Well, that explains something." Sailor Moon thought, "Say, how did you manage to get here and how did Chara, this tomb and Belias get here to Hyrule in the first place?"

"I was wondering about that too, because neither of them are even native to Hyrule or even at another land I've been to before." Linkle added.

"Or any other places we came from and explored either." Mickey added, though and his companions had come to a mental conclusion that Sans, Chara, even this tomb and Belias had come from another world or two.

"He used his SOUL to make it possible. Belias will not remember everything, so I better take Chara and get out of here." Sans said while he slumped Chara's body over his shoulder to carry him.

"Uh, okay." Sakura replied, "Thanks for your help, Sans."

"Yes, thank you." Linkle added, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"No problem kids." Sans said just before Chara, and Belias regained conscious. "Wha...? Hey Sans, put me down!" Chara yelled frailing his arms, and legs as Sans sighed.

"Take your punishment like a man you brat." Before they disappeared.

Sailor Moon and the others just stood there in silence for a moment, before Puss asked aloud, though he knew that no one would know the answer, "What kind of punishment Chara will rechieve?"

"Who knows." Grovyle shrugged, "I suspect that he isn't going to like it."

" _ **Chara will get what he deserves.**_ " A telepathtic like voice spoke, and as the group, startled by the voice, looked around, they gazed up at Belias who grunted, still staring at the spot where Sans and Chara disappeared from, " _ **He will most likely be sealed for all eternity.**_ "

"Did he just...?" Donkey asked, nervously as he and the others backed away a little.

To their surprise, Belias nodded at the group, saying, " _ **My apologises for attacking you all, brave warriors. Chara had arrived in the world where this tomb and I hail from and took control of me.**_ "

"Gosh, I guess that means you really didn't mean to attack us." Mickey thought, before saying, "Well, that's okay. At least everything's okay now." with the others nodding in agreement.

"World...wait, is it similiar to Termina?" Linkle asked, thinking that Belias meant he came from another land.

" _ **For beyond it, child. But that is for you to discover someday with your heart and your Compass.**_ " Belias answered, before turning to Sailor Moon and her group, saying, " _ **You and your allies have my gratitude, Sailor Moon, and my promise to never cause harm again.**_ "

Despite being a little nervous, Sailor Moon decided to take Belias's word for it, and nodded, replying, "Glad to help. So, what are you gonna do now?"

" _ **I shall return this tomb and myself to the world I hail from. While I will not remember what has happened to me, I will never forgive the courage of all of you brave warriors of Hyrule and of Light.**_ " Belias answered as he and the entire tomb began to glow, " _ **Farewell, warriors, and be cautious for your future trails...**_ "

In a bright flash of light which caused everyone to shield their eyes, they heard Belias roar before it faded. When the light faded, Sailor Moon and everyone else unshield their eyes and looked around, in surprise that they were right back where they started, and sunrise was seeing behind the hills of Hyrule, making it a beautiful sight.

Still, Linkle couldn't help but ask, "I wonder why Chara would have such a cold heart?"

"I guess he was misusing the darkness inside his heart." Sailor Moon guessed as she approached her Hyrulian friend. "Light and Dark co-exist and can't exist without each other. I guess what you're feeling, though."

"I guess you're right." Linkle shrugged with a sad smile. "Even though we only just met today, I can't thank you guys enough for helping out."

"You helped us too, Linkle." Ash pointed out with a smile, "Besides, friends help each other out."

The young woman nodded, saying, "Yeah, and you guys are the best friends I've ever heard. It gives me another reason to keep on doing my job in protecting Hyrule even though I'm not the true hero."

"So what's gonna happen now?" Misty asked, curious.

"Well, I'm gonna take a bit of a break to run my Cucco Farm. My Cucco's need me, anyway." Linkle rubbed the back of her head, a little sheepishly.

Despite not knowing much about Cuccos, everyone shared a laugh, before Linkle thanked her new great friends once more, and then shared a farewell before taking off the head back home until her next adventure calls for her help. In the meantime, Sailor Moon and her group all nodded, before leaving Hyrule behind, knowing that it was safe from darkness and they continued onward towards to hopefully Castle Oblivion, not yet knowing that they would have more trials that would cause Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran to discover another way to figure out what was happening in their minds.

* * *

In the bit of distance from where the group was, Maleficent and Pete stood watch, with the former very displeased at the results of what happened.

"Those pitiful fools really are nothing but troublesome. I will have to wait for months before I can strike again." Maleficent grunted in anger.

"Well, could be worse." Pete shrugged, trying to lighten the mood. But he unexpectedly bumped into what appeared to be a chicken while Maleficent opened a portal to walk away, ignoring what Pete just said.

The chicken, who happened to be a Cucco, took this as an insult, and as it squaked out loudly which got Pete's attention, to his dismay, an entire flock of the birds appeared out of nowhere and squaked away while making to attack him. "Uh oh..." Pete muttered, before he was being pecked on before he screamed out comically, and then made a run for it into the portal.

"Maleficent! Wait for me! Maleficent? Waaaaait!" Pete screamed as he managed to escape into the portal that closed before the Cucco flock could enter, as he left in one of the most embarrassing exits he ever experienced that would take months to recover from.

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
SAILOR MOON: TRUTH OF NIGHTMARES.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Another secret battle done, thanks to the help of Bopdog111 who helped with the dialogue and battle of Chara and Belias. See you in the future Secret Battles yet to come.**


	6. Secret Battle: Chancellor Phantom-1

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay of updating this. Loss in inspiration and such, but I aim to finish this(eventually). Anyway, this is the first battle of one of my OC antagonist from Birth By Sleep.**

 **I still wish everyone in Florida to be safe and stay far away from it and Hurriance Irma, and also Hurricane Jose that's following the same path afterwards.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Secret Battle: Chancellor Phantom-1.

 _During Chapter 16..._

"What is she doing? Pretending to be a mime?" Crash asked, dumbfounded. Tink could only slap her face in exasperation, frustrated that none of this non-Neverlanders understood what she was trying to say.

However, Goofy seemed to somehow understand what Tink was trying to say, and asked, "Gawrsh, are Peter and the lost boys in trouble?" to which Tink nodded, thankful that Goofy wasn't all that goofy.

Hearing this the Sailor Team were shocked.

"Oh no!" Mickey exclaimed. Knowing that they had to rescue Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, he then asked, "Tink, can you take us to where Peter and the others are?"

Tink nodded, pointing at the direction where she came from and gestured the group to follow her.

"I think she wants us to follow anyway." Loran thought.

"Well either way, we have to save the others. Let's go!" Sailor Moon, her determination having returned for she realised that her friends around her were very important to her, as were friends in other worlds, renewing her resolve to protect the people she loves, told her group who nodded in agreement and rushed to save Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.

But as Sailor Moon followed and lead her friends towards the shores to rescue Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, all of the sudden, everything around her becomes fuzzy and disorientated, causing her to stop and glance around in confusion and shock. When Sailor Moon blinked, all seemed slightly darker in the forest, but it seemingly returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Sailor Moon asked aloud, expecting one of her friends to either agree with her or answer. When no one did, she turned around and called out, "Guys?"

But there was no one there. She was on her own.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, Sailor Moon sensed and heard something coming straight towards her from behind and turned around just in time to see a laser of some kind before jumping to the left to dodge it just in time. When she gazed at where it came from, she spotted an unfamiliar tall man with black hair that sticked up in an upward tight ponytail, a thin mustche, a dark navy long coat with chains that held the symbols of the Cresent Moon, a chest belt with the same symbol, long pants and dark boots. His skin was greyish white, however and his ears were pointy like an elf's, and his sword was silver and black with a dark hilt.

"...Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded, shocked that this man had a Cresent Moon symbol, but she didn't recongise him at all.

( **~Final Boss Phase 1-KH: BBS 0,2-A Fragmentary Passage~** )

"...Your family line's nightmare." The man spoke darkly.

Blinking in realisation, Sailor Moon quickly figured that this guy was another one of Ultimecia's Knights. Reacting quickly while wishing some of her friends were with her in this fight, she summoned her Keyblade and prepared herself in a fighting stance.

The man than launched forward and swiped his sword at Sailor Moon who dodged out of the way just in time before she blocked the sword with her Keyblade and the two clashed heatedly which suddenly caused her to be seeing visions of a female warrior who surprisingly looked just like her, but the Moon Princess shook off these thoughts to concentrate in this battle. She jumped backwards while narrowly avoiding the blade that missed her waist just by a few inches. The man then used his own abilities and zip-teleported in incredible speed a few times to attack Sailor Moon who, as usual, dodged clumsily but managed to sense him and chanted Firaga from her Keyblade, hitting him full on in the chest which caused him to fly backwards due to this surprising attack.

Sailor Moon used this to her advantage, thrusting her Keyblade against the man and even threw her Keyblade similiar to how she would toss her Tiara like a Boomarang, hitting the mysterious enemy twice while mentally thanking Sora for the quick mental lesson.

But then the man caught her off-guard by disappearing and reappearing to her right, attempting to slice her in half with his sword, only to manage to shove her back when Sailor Moon narrowly avoided in being stabbed or sliced, but still ended up grunting painfully when the man kicked her in the stomach.

"You will not power over me!" The man hissed.

He then raised his sword skyward and then from strange red aura coming from it, several sharp pellets came shooting out from a circling direction when it was aimed at Sailor Moon who had no choice but to but to dodge the attack as fast as she could as she knew that she had to wait until the attack was finished before she could counterattack the evil man again. When it was done, she took advantage by using the Windy-Moon Card to create winds and chains to distract the man and entrap him. Next she switched out by using her Moon Tiara Magic to finish him off.

To her shock, the man, in anger, broke free from the chains and used his sword to knock the Tiara away as it then returned to it's original positon on Sailor Moon's forehead. He used this to his advantage as he zip-teleporting all over the place while thrusting and whooshing his sword at the young woman at several seconds while she screamed out in pain, unable to to dodge for five times until she rolled out of the way, hissing in pain as she rechieved cuts to her arms and legs.

Sailor Moon quickly then used Curaga on herself to heal her injuries before shrieking comically before leaping out of the way when the man swooped into the air and thrusted his sword down to the ground, creating a shock-wave. She then raced forward and clashed against the man though she was blocked a few times but she still managed to get quite a good few hits against this new weird enemy who apparently seemed to have a grudge against her, and Sailor Moon had no idea since she never met him before. Again the man zip-teleported before reappearing behind Sailor Moon who whirled around and saw that he was now glaring at her with pute hatred.

"Behold, the power of the True King!" The mysterious man bellowed as he levitated himself in the air by a few inches as he glowed bright red, then zipped around as he pointed out his sword, thrusting out so fast that Sailor Moon had trouble dodging this strange and evil power. She was hit and flown all over the place a few times before she eventually leaped high in the air and several feet away but was shocked when he reappeared directly in front of her, ready to immediately stab her.

Horrified and thinking quickly, Sailor Moon shouted, "TIME!"

The chant of the Moon-Time Card which reacted by her command quickly froze time all around Sailor Moon, freezing the mysterious man briefly as well. She then quickly moved back a little before she thrusted and clashed against the man with her Keyblade as fast as she could before leaping over the man and now stood right behind him about five feet away as the spell wore off about a good ten minutes, and when it did, the man immediately felt the impact of the Moon Princess's attacks as he yelled out in alarm and agony by the stinging sensation of the weapon. Sailor Moon then raced forward and thrusted and slashed, and sliced at the man who didn't have time to recover from the young woman's strong determination or abilities.

When the man attemped to thrust out his sword to send out powerful spike lasers but was shocked when Sailor Moon quickly used the Shield Card to protect herself, and the attack reflected, causing them to come straight back at him. Due to being weakened, he didn't have time to teleport and was hit repeatedly by his own attack where he yelled in agony by his own powers. Sailor Moon in the meantime quickly used the Freeze Card to freeze him solid in ice so that he couldn't escape before she held out her Keyblade which turned into the Dream Moon Sword from earlier and quickly held it out to finish off this battle once and for all.

"Moon, Gorgeus, Meditation!" She chanted and her attack quickly engulfed the man who, while frozen, managed to muffle a scream in his ice prison as he was engulfed by the power of Sailor Moon's light which resulted in a small explosion.

"...This...power of Light...!" The man choked as he realised he's been utterly defeated by Sailor Moon. ( **~End Final Boss Phase 1~** )

The man, panting and wheezing, slumped forward, only able to support himself on one hand and knee. He then gazed up weakly at Sailor Moon who stood her position while her Keyblade returned into it's original form.

"...We will meet again...daughter of the Moon." The man hissed, before vanishing in a mixture of light and darkness, which made Sailor Moon confused as she dismissed her weapon and stood up, just as there was another flash of light.

When the light faded, she found herself still in the same forest in Neverland, but everything returned to normal. Still, Sailor Moon couldn't help but think worriedly about what the mysterious guy had said. How did he know she was from the Moon? By his description, maybe he wasn't part of Ultimecia's scheme. And what did he mean by 'True King'? And that they will meet again? Did that mean he wasn't gone? There was something...very odd about him.

"You okay, Sailor Moon?" Sakura's voice snapped Sailor Moon out of her thoughts, before the latter turned to find the former as well as everyone else standing behind her, with series of expressions of concern, confusion and worry.

"W-What just happened?" Sailor Moon asked, feeling a bit disorientated.

"You tell us." Donkey pointed out, "You just suddenly disappeared and then we had to fight Heartless and Youmas."

Sailor Moon frowned. Was that the mysterious man's doing?

"It must've been him." She muttered.

"Who?" Sora asked, confused.

"That weird guy with the silver and black sword..." Sailor Moon began, "He mentioned something about being my family's nightmare."

"A guy with a silver and black sword?" Future-Piplup asked, puzzled.

"I didn't see anybody like him or a sword like that." Chimchar muttered as he shared a glance with Future-Piplup.

"And I don't remember any weird guys on the Moon." Sailor Jupiter added.

"Maybe he's one of Ultimecia's 'Knights'." Sakura suggested, though her tone said that it wasn't the case at all.

Sailor Moon shrugged, "Probably. Whoever he is, he said he'd be back."

"Well, if he does come back, next time we'll be there with you, Sailor Moon!" Ash said with determination, more than angry that his friend had to fight the new bad guy on her own, and Pikachu voiced his agreement with his human best friend/trainer.

The rest of the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Loran, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy all nodded in agreement with Ash's statement.

"I don't get why the rest of us didn't see see this guy or why he only attacked Sailor Moon." Ellie said, puzzled.

"It could be the Ultimecia's gettin' stronger." Mickey spoke up, before saying, "We'll havta' worry about that later. Right now, Peter and the Boys need our help!"

"Yeah! Let's head over to Hook's ship." Sailor Moon declared.

"Right!" Everyone else nodded.

But even as they resumed their haste to rescue Pan and the Lost Boys from Hook, there was something bugging Sailor Moon about the mysterious man who attacked her. The more she pictured him in her mind, the more she felt that maybe he wasn't completely part of Ultimecia's plot at all. That still begged the question on who that guy actuall was.

Unaware that this very world was this man's ultimate demise eleven years earlier, and also unaware that King Mickey had fought him before, but due to the lack of description, Mickey didn't know that the man he and another friend had fought was the same one Sailor Moon just defeated.

Or rather the Phantom of the same man.

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
SAILOR MOON: TRUTH OF NIGHTMARES.**_

* * *

 **A/N: The second battle against Chancellor-Phantom won't be in the next chapter immediately, but it will happen in the coming future. I'll try and update this again as soon as possible. See you soon!**


	7. Secret Battle: Golbez

**A/N: This battle I'm thinking of re-using in special episodes connecting and set in between the main stories of the Continuum such as Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis, ect.**

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

* * *

Secret Battle: Golbez.

 _Between Chapter 19 and Chapter 20..._

The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Team Rocket followed Leon and Princess Sakura through the Bailey towards the Castle in hopes of finding the answers to this whole mess. While dealing with the Heartless and such that appeared randomly, close to the platform, the group started to slow down when they sensed something very unusual.

In front of them, raining down from a pillar of light which startled everyone, was an unfamiliar figure in a large black and gold armored huge man with sharp clawed gloves and a weird looking helmet with horns but reminded the Sailor Team close to the Fairy-Tale world and Medieval Times.

"Whoa! Who's d'at?" Meowth exclaimed, quickly worried.

The Sailor Team and most of their allies stood in fighting positions while keeping Madision, May, Max, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Aerith and Princess Sakura behind them, and Team Rocket shivered in fright. To their surprise, the strange man just stood there, almost statue like.

"Okay...not sure why he's just standing there like that." Donkey muttered worriedly.

"I wish I knew what he was thinking." Sid whispered to him and the rest of his friends, afraid to let the apparently new enemy hear him.

After a moment or two, the armored man finally spoke in a dark, low voice, "Hmph. How interesting; It's it not often I greet so many chosen warriors, pledged between light and dark in power, but hearts share the similiar goals."

"Who are you?" Sora asked, not trusting this guy already.

The armored man chuckled, "If you wish to know, I am Golbez."

"Never seen this guy before." Leon admitted, already reaching for his Gunblade and not taking any chances.

"He does...kind of look familiar." Cloud thought, brows furrowing slightly. Where had he seen him before? It wasn't like the constant deja vus. It's almost as though...it was quite recently, if not just by a few years.

"...Never seen him before either." Sailor Moon shrugged, not having the deja vu feeling at all from this Golbez man.

Golbez just laughed, finding their reactions quite amusing. The laughter sent chills down everyone's spines. "You may not know me, nor do I know you...but I sense great power and regenerated souls in most of you."

"I think he's talking about you twerps." Jessie whispered to the five Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

"Be careful!" Princess Sakura warned, "This man has strong power!"

"So you can sense the power of darkness. Very well, then. Let's see if you are capable of defeating me!" Golbez declared as he held out a hand before suddenly everyone except for Sailor Moon and Cloud were all frozen stiff, paralyzed.

"Guys!" Sailor Moon cried out, horrified while Cloud gasped, shocked.

"C-Can't move...!" Ash grunted.

"This guy just used Disable on us!" James shrieked while frozen by Golbez's power.

Cloud grunted, before turning as he unsheathed his bandaged Fusion Sword, glaring at Golbez, demanding angrily, "What'd you do!?"

( **~Battle on the Big Bridge-FFXV: Episode Gladiolus~** )

"I merely paralyzed them. Unless you and that child with light defeat me, they will remain this way until I am genereous enough to release them." Golbez declared, standing in position for battle. "Battle me, young warriors!"

Sailor Moon whriled around, as she and her unfrozen friend quickly realised that they had no choice in that matter. She glanced back at her trapped friends who all had expressions of worry and encouragement, before nodding to herself and turned to face Golbez once more, summoning her Keyblade, standing ready with Cloud. The last time the two of them fought together was during the Heartless invasion caused by Organization XIII.

"You won't get away with this, pal!" Sailor Moon yelled at the enemy, glaring heatedly at him.

Golbez thrusted his right arm sideways as powerful dark blast shot out towards Sailor Moon and Cloud who both leaped out of the way though Sailor Moon quickly used the Moon-Shield Card to create a barrier around the paralyzed group to protect them from being hit by the crazy armored man. Cloud in the meanteam thrusted his sword forward with his speed but was shocked when Golbez simply levitated into the air to dodge it. The armored man then pulled out a dark sword that was the size of his armored legs, thrusting it down towards the spiky-haired swordsman who dodge-rolled out of the way, while the impact of the sword crashing into the platform shook the area a little.

Sailor Moon used her Moon Tiara-Magic, tossing it like a frisbee at Golbez's head, but he merely smacked it away like it was a fly, much to her shock. He then aimed towards her, but Cloud leaped into the air and thrusted his sword down at him, only to be blocked by the black sword. Sailor Moon decided to use this to her advantage, rushing over before thrusting and slashing the armored man with her Keyblade. The distraction caused Golbez to be dealing with two of them, but as Cloud joined in to clash him, the two younger warriors' weapons were easily blocked off by Golbez's sword before he shoved both of them back.

Fortunately, both Sailor Moon and Cloud managed to prevent themselves from crashing into the wall near the staircase into the castle before they quickly covered and used their weapons to block Golbez's Firaga Spell before they quickly clashed against him when he attempted to try and destroy them with his sword. Sailor Moon attempted to use the Time-Card to freeze Golbez in time to give herself and Cloud a better chance, but was shocked when suddenly Golbez held out his free hand and as darkness briefly formed into it, both Sailor Moon and Cloud screamed out when they suddenly felt their magic cores save for Sailor Moon's power of the Moon and the Silver Crystal being stripped out from them.

The two of them slumped forward while Golbez leaped back and landed safely in the middle of the platform. He then chanted Thunderaga right at the two of them who were both electrified by the electricity. Cloud then shoved Sailor Moon and himself out of the way with little strength he'd managed and the duo narrowly escaped from being stabbed by Golbez's attack. While weakened, Sailor Moon, realised that Golbez stole her magic of the Moon Cards and the magic she can only use with her Keyblade, while Cloud had lost the Materia Magic, she quickly pulled out two potions, gave one to her friend while jugging down the other to restore their health.

Sailor Moon then tossed her Keyblade at Golbez who attempted to block it, but was suddenly busy when Cloud raced forward before clashing against him sword-wise, the weapon from Sailor Moon hitting it's mark twice before it returned to her. Cloud in the meantime found an opening before kicking Golbez in the stomach and then Sailor Moon raced forward, leaping up in the air and then side-kicked him in the head and helmet which forced the armored man to stumble back. Golbez growled angrily before hovering in the air once more, holding his sword skyward as a large red portal opened up before multiple rocks of fire came raining down like meteors as he had summoned a Meteor Spell.

While Sailor Moon and Cloud both tried to dodge the dangerous attack and even tried to block one from hitting their still frozen friends who were getting more and more anixious of their two friends having to fight this crazed man on their own and with their magic having been stripped by the dangerous enemy. The moment the attack was finished, Golbez suddenly appeared in front of them and attempted to knock away Sailor Moon. Cloud, shocked by this, quickly shoved her out of the way before taking the blow himself, being thrown back before flipping through the air and repositioned himself. Sailor Moon in the meantime quickly bodyslammed into Golbez's chest the moment she saw him attack Cloud who had risked his life to save her. It was bad enough that Sephiroth had almost killed him, but she wasn't going to live with herself if Cloud had to go through another hardship again.

The moment she did, her compact Locket suddenly glowed in light, which caused Golbez to gasp before grunting as the light blinded him that he was forced to stumble away from Sailor Moon who gazed at it, realising that the Silver Crystal was reacting. Then her body glowed slightly as did Cloud's who was also shocked and confused on what was happening. Both of them then instantly felt their powers that Golbez had stripped from them return into their vains and bodies, realising that when Sailor Moon hit Golbez, she somehow broke the spell. The two of them glanced at each other as Cloud quickly rejoined Sailor Moon and nodded, deciding to be more careful as Golbez could repeat his earlier trick.

Golbez, grunting in frustration at the power of light from a teenage girl, sent out a powerful dark energy blast at the two, which Sailor Moon and Cloud blocked by thrusting their weapons at it, before Cloud thrusted his sword down as a blue energy of light, under his command of Materia, sped towards him and despite attempting to block it, the armored man was shocked when the barrier was quickly broken by the sudden attack. Sailor Moon then chanted Blizzard to weaken him further before she and her friend delivered series of blows. Golbez blocked each move, but since the power of light from Sailor Moon's locket blinded him, he realised, to his shock, this power of light had weakened his power of darkness and thus, he was quickly losing the battle against the two of them.

Finally, Sailor Moon and Cloud successfully knocked Golbez's sword a good distance away before the two of them leaped into the air and despite Golbez attempting to blast them with his dark power, he realised too late that the light from Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal disabled his power and yelled in agony when the two young warriors thrusted their weapons right onto him, sending him back flying and where he crashed near the stair case, landing on his back. Sailor Moon and Cloud in the meantime landed safely on the platform in the middle once more, still in fighting stances until they relaxed a little when Golbez didn't rise, and they could sense that he had been rendered defeat.

( **~End Battle on the Big Bridge~** )

Due to this, the paralyzing spell on the rest the group ceased, and everyone either sighed or panted in relief, which both Sailor Moon and Cloud noticed, much to their relief.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for asking." Shrek replied, rolling his right shoulder to get it back into position now that he was in control of his body again.

"What a relief." Sailor Moon said with feeling. "For a moment there, I thought Cloud and I wouldn't be able to save you guys."

Their relief was quickly cut short when everyone heard Golbez chuckle, causing everyone to turn and saw that the armored man had pushed himself up and stood once more. The Sailor Team, the Radiant Garden Committee, Team Pokepals, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Team Rocket and Princess Sakura quickly stood in defense once more, just in cause the enemy wanted another round of fighting.

"Fear not. The battle is won." Golbez said, this time more calm and less...antagonistic, which confused the group. "I was merely testing the two of those who have stronger connections, having seen one another once more."

"What do you mean by that?" Cloud questioned.

"I've been keeping an eye on you all from time to time. Memories that can be lost from the minds are never lost from the hearts of others. When the past meets the present, they are intertwined by the bond that would belong to the present and future."

"...You're not making any sense at all." Sora said, dumbfounded.

The armored man chuckled, "As I expected from the young and those who had not yet been connected. The one with the great power of light, of the Moon where she had come from..."

He gazed at the confused and stunned Sailor Moon, continuing, "You come from the Moon of another Universe. It's clear that the power of light is yours to use, to forever drive away the discord that threatens the Realm of Light. You remind me of my brother. He is very much like you. Kind and noble to those he loves, just as you are to your loved ones, child. Do not falter your heart from them. They give you strength, not just for you, but for others when you give them strength."

Sailor Moon didn't quite get what Golbez meant about her reminding him of his brother who is clearly a hero, and what shocked her and her friends even more was that Golbez had been an enemy to his own sibling. But then his words of encouragement sounded like...he was working on a redemption.

"As for you, young swordsman." Golbez turned his attention to Cloud, "You may have been weak in strength, but your heart's strength is what makes you strong. Despite there is darkness within you, your light forever shines with a reminder. But you must also think about those of the present and protect them and your future."

Cloud was a little shocked and puzzled, but at the same time, got what the armored man was talking about. Still, he wasn't so certain if he could trust in Golbez's words or not.

"Golbez. You said that Sailor Moon reminds ya' of your brother and you know her being from the Moon. Whadd'ya mean?" Mickey inquired.

Behind his helmet, Golbez smiled as he began to disappear, his work now done. "...My brother, Cecil and I also come from the Moon...but of another Universe, far from this one and the one your friend, 'Sailor Moon' hail from. Farewell, warriors of Light."

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't go!" Sailor Moon cried out, racing to try and stop him, but by the time she reached Golbez, he was already gone into particles of light and floated up into the sky as the small sparkles disappeared without a trace.

"There." Manny said to Sid after a moment, "Now you know what he was thinking."

"Who was that guy?" Ash wondered aloud.

"He said he came from the Moon of another Universe that isn't ours or the Kingdom Hearts-Verse." Sakura remembered. "I wonder what happened in his world?"

"Maybe Golbez and his brother are kinda like me and Kaylie." Sailor Moon thought, not moving from her spot. "But then again, my sister and I never fought each other. Not even here in the present. Light and Darkness...I guess that's something the four of us have in common."

"Sailor Moon..." Sailor Mini Moon muttered, not sure how to respond to that, and she was certain the others couldn't figure out what to say to that either.

"He said he was watching us from time to time." Cloud said after another moment. "He was just testing me and Sailor Moon to prove our strengths. Why, though?"

"I guess it might be 'cause we're all connected with what's happenin' right now." Mickey thought deepily, "Which means, we gotta know about the dreams and memories in our minds for sure!"

"He has a point." Sora agreed, clampsing his hands behind his head.

"Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's go!" Crash perked up.

Everyone else nodded, and despite the confusion of Golbez's words, Sailor Moon and all of her friends and three former enemies continued on following Leon and Princess Sakura where they will learn the full truth behind their dreams and memories.

In the meantime, Golbez had gone back to his Realm to continue insisting Cecil in another adventure of their own.

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
SAILOR MOON: TRUTH OF NIGHTMARES.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I actually kind of like Golbez. He's a villian who later own learns of his mistakes and tries to turn for the good to redeem himself. Don't know when the next secret battle of whoever will be, but until then, see you later!**


	8. Secret Battle: Malus

**A/N: This secret battle is possibly one of the hardest I came across with and there are some major changes to this boss, so I can't help for that. *Shrugs sheepishly***

 **I only own my OCs. Loran is based on the Grovyle character from another fanfic story, "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Realms of Iniquity". The rest belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies.**

 **Malus-the final boss of Shadow of the Colossus-belongs to the ICO company that made their first game named, ironically, "ICO". Credit to this idea goes to Bopdog111.  
**

* * *

Secret Battle: Malus.

 _During Chapter 24...just before teleporting to Ultimecia's Castle..._

"Are you twerps sure thinking about good memories will stop Ultimecia in her tracks?" Jessie, who along with James and Meowth, had heard everything, asked skeptically as they, the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Loran, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid made their back to the castle platform as they decided it was the good place for the five Sailor Scouts, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Loran to teleport from.

"It worked the last time." Sailor Moon said, with a shrug. Now that all of her memories had fully returned to her and that her deja vu's had been right all along, she felt more confident than ever before.

"And you want us to stay behind with your other twerpy pals to hold back more of those Nightmares?" Meowth asked, also skeptical.

James nodded, "I'm not sure if this is such a good idea."

"Well, what choice do we have?" Sakura pointed out, adding, "Besides, we have to be ready for whatever else Ultimecia has since we can't go straight at her without her throwing something else in front of us."

"I hope they're not as big as the Summons those guys used when you guys do get to Ultimecia's castle or whatever." May said, worriedly.

Mickey nodded, before stating, "Well, the biggest she used was that future GP and when she absorbed herself into that, it's not as big as some of the giant Heartless."

"Or even that big, fat, giant whale that swallowed us up once." Sailor Moon recalled, thoughtfully.

"I bet it'll still be dangerous, though." Riku said, firmly.

"Look on the bright side." Sid said optimistically. "She has no more knights to protect her or to kill us, and all of the giant monsters they had were in Materia. How much more bigger can an obstacle can they get?"

Just then, as though Murphy's Law happened, a beam of light and darkness shot down coming from the group's left just outside of town which made them all stop in their tracks, alarmed. As soon as it stopped, the group heard a distant roar. Glancing at each other worriedly, everyone hurried over to the Bailey and gazed from the sight out of the half ruined castle. In front of it just before the Gorge in the area where the Sailor Team, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Team Rocket had fought the 1,000 Heartless during the Organization XIII crisis, was a huge monster none of them, not even Cloud or Tifa, had ever seen before. It was about as tall, possibly close to the same height as the Titans back at Olympus Coliseum Hades had sent into the games, or maybe a bit shorter.

It also had a musclar figure, and seemed to be made out of rock, armor, moss and fire, and other things that had too many to describe it. It also had some kind of barriers surrounding it and from the looks of it, it wasn't friendly at all.

Everyone stared at the monster in shock and horror, while Sid, remembering his earlier words, cringed apologetically when Manny and Diego glared in both anger and annoyance.

"Congratulations; you're now a Natural Disaster Summoner." Diego congratulated his sloth friend with extreme sarcasm.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Sid protested pleadingly.

"Nevermind that!" Sora said, already making his way towards the road to that area, "We have to stop that thing!"

"Sora, wait!" Riku cried out, going after him.

"Wait up!" Ash called out, with Pikachu quickly following, much to everyone else's shock.

"Ash, no!" Misty cried out, worriedly.

"You guys stay here, while we handle that...whatever that Titan-Wanna-Be is!" Sailor Moon said firmly to Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Fiona, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Madison, Dawn, Piplup, Jessie, James, Meowth, Sailor Mini Moon and Future Mini Moon who, despite the worries, nodded hesitatedly.

"Cloud, Leon. Do you mind-"

"No need to ask." Cloud cut Sailor Moon off, already unsheathing his Fusion Sword, ready for another serious battle. Leon was already bringing out his Gunblade as well.

"Just like old times, huh?" Loran joked.

The group who were going off to fight the giant monster nodded before hurrying to follow Ash, Pikachu, Riku and Sora, while everyone else stood in position to both be on their guard to watch out for more of the Nightmares and also to gaze out worriedly into the distance, hoping for the best.

"I bet the others are gonna die." Crash said, casually.

"I'll bet they don't." Eddie said with a smirk, "The loser gets to hand over a berry."

His brother glared, taking up the challenge, "You're on, dude!" which only made everyone else groan in exasperation. Their friends were going out into another huge battle, and all the twins could think of was a bet.

* * *

( **~Shinryu Final Battle: Phase 2-StormBlood FFXIV~** )

As Sailor Moon and the others caught up with the others, all of them made their way towards where the giant monster was, but skid to a stop when it seemed to have noticed them, because it drew back it's hand where energy crackled at it's finger-tips which were turning into flames which grew bigger and bigger into a giant fire-ball.

"Look out!" Sailor Venus cried out, shoving Sailor Moon and Sakura out of the way, while the others jumped out of the way as well, narrowly missing the massive fireball that hit the crystal wall near the entrance of the small cave, shattering and melting it. Hurriedly, the group reached inside before it could attack again.

"This is gonna be rough." Leon admitted, panting slightly at the close call.

"We have to be careful with this thing." Cloud told everyone firmly, and they took the hint. One false move, and they would be toast.

The group nodded before carefully racing through the exit and soon came face to face with the giant monster who, seemingly disappointed, but it launched it's attack again, forcing everyone to jump out of the way but the impact of the attack did throw them off course and land on the ground hard. The giant monster then made to approach them, but quickly using healing magic, Sailor Moon and her friends moved out of the way before it could crash them as it punched the ground with it's fist. Ash and Sora saw this as the oppotunity to thrust and slash at it's arm with their Keyblades, which surprisingly caused the monster to roar in agony.

Donald in the meantime, tried using Blizzaraga Magic at it's face, but it seemed to have very little effect and waddled out of the way panicking as it thrusted out again. It was enough to send him flying backwards. Sailor Jupiter tried using her Oak Evolution power at it's chest, but to her shock, it had no effect either. The others tried attacking it's legs after it's arm was drawn back, with the combination of Swords, Gunblade, Keyblades, Sailor Scout powers, Sakura's Star Cards, the magic from Mickey and Donald, Goofy's shield, and the Pokemon attacks such as ThunderBolt, Hydro Pump, Fire-Spin and two Energy Ball Attacks attacking the legs and arms all at once seperately while struggling to keep their balance at the constant stomping that made the ground move violently.

Unfortunately, the barriers blocked their attacks or proved useless from the distance and the giant Monster once again blasted a powerful energy of Fire at them. This time, with nowhere to escape, Sailor Moon and Sakura both quickly used the Shield Cards to block the attack, causing the attacks to bounce back and hit the monster in the face, which to their and everyone else's shock, made no effect. Again, it fired it's attack and despite moving back, Sailor Moon and her friends were thrown back screaming ten feet away, landing on the ground hard and skid to the stop, grunting and groaning in agony. The monster in the meantime, flared up another Fireball as everyone struggled to push themselves up and their eyes widened in horror as it made to attack.

"We have to do something quick, or we're toast!" Sailor Jupiter cried out, hissing in pain as she did.

"Can't we just, like, build a barrier or something!?" Donald exclaimed, quivering.

His words quickly formed an idea in Ash's mind, as he exclaimed, "Hey, I know!" before turning to Sakura and told her, "Sakura! Try using the Storm Card!"

"Oh yeah! The Storm Card." Sakura remembered, stuggling to her feet as quickly as possible, while Donald and Mickey, while careful in the use of their magic, healed everyone back to half full health. Just before the monster can attack again, Sakura pulled out the said Star Card, and chanted, "Storm!"

The Card's power thrusted out by it's Mistress's call and collided with the monster's fireball attack, extinguishing the flames before continuing on and surrounded the monster who took a step back in slight surprise, being completely covered in the Storm Card's power. However, it somehow managed to break free by thrusting it's fist out, sending the Card back to a shocked Sakura.

"Oh, come on! Give us a break!" Sora cried out, getting frustrated.

"There gotta be a weak point somewhere!" Mickey exclaimed, though the way things were looking, this monster was unlike anything he and his friend had ever fought and if they didn't stop this soon, the Realm of Light was doomed.

"It seemed weak on it's arm." Sailor Mars pointed out, before shrieking in alarm as she and everyone else jumped out of the way before hiding behind a large rock. Fortunately, the attack doesn't seem to be effective on their temporely hiding place.

This gave Sailor Mercury both an idea and time to scan with her Mini-Computer. Activating her scanner, she managed to scan the weak points of the giant monster who was trying and repeatedly failing to hit them, even though the group knew that it wouldn't be long before they had to move again. Three red bleeping dots were on the image of the monster's arm, neck and head.

"The weak points are on his arm, neck and head!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"We have to distract him to get to those weak spots." Riku said.

The group nodded, quickly forming a plan for this. Once this was gone, the group came out of their hiding and immediately split up to put their plan into motion. Ash, Sakura, Donald, Goofy and Mickey along raced up to the front of the monster and stood form, their weapons ready.

"Hey, you! Over here!" Ash called out to it, taunting the giant monster who glared at him and four of his friends.

This seemed to work, as the monster growled before preparing to fire another Fireball and launched it. Mickey and Donald both quickly used Blizzaraga while Sakura used the combination of Windy and Watery Cards, Ash used Blizzad and Goofy tossed his Shield to reflect the attack, causing an explosion in midair. The monster roared, but then howled in agony when it felt sudden pain in it's weak spots, only able to see who were causing this.

Riku and Leon were thrusting and slashing their weapons at it's arm, and leaping out of the way before it could grab them. Behind it, the Sailor Scouts and the Pokemon were blasting away their attacks of Aqua Raspberry, Flame Sniper, Oak Evolution, Love Beauty Shock, Thunderbolt, Whirlpool, Fire-Spin, Bullet-Seed and Energy Ball on it's back to distract it even further, which allowed Sailor Moon to fly up using the Moon-Fly Card and both Sora and Cloud to leap and jump up onto it's arms and shoulder, along the way avoiding it's attacks when it thrusted out to try and attack them but due to the several distractions, the Titan-Monster couldn't reach the trio.

The three of them slashed and thrusted their weapons on it's left arm and shoulder as they went, and leaped back to avoid in getting severe injuries or losing parts of their bodies. Sora then tossed his Keyblade at it's neck, hitting it twice and causing lots of damage before summoning Thunderaga to cause more pain to the giant monster. Cloud in the meantime glowed blue, leaping over Sora and thrusted his Fusion Sword at the back of it's neck, causing the monster to roar and stumble. Sailor Moon used her Moon Tiara Magic at it's neck to aid the two attacks while using her Keyblade to thrust and slash at it's arm, flying out of the way before it could grab her.

Sailor Moon, Cloud and Sora then all at once leaped above the monster's head and with yells and combined powers, all thrusted their weapons down at the head and slashed, sliced and whacked it, causing vital damage to the monster while everyone else focused on it's arms now that it was left defendless due to the surprising team work of it's attacks, frailing wildly to try and get Sailor Moon and two of her friends off it, but they were too fast for it to do anything.

Finally, after one final slash from the trio, the giant monster instantly froze, before slowly turning into complete stone while everyone else regrouped on the ground and Sailor Moon's Fly Card returning to it's Card form after she landed safely along with Cloud and Sora. ( **~End Shinryu Final Battle-Phase 2~** )

Then, the monster was turned onto complete stone before it cracked before it crumbled into multiple pieces which then turned into sparkles of dust before disappearing into thin air. After a tensed moments of silence, everyone sighed in relief, some of them collasping onto the knees of exhaustion.

"Man, that was tough." Future-Piplup panted slightly. "I thought we'd never beat that thing."

"You can say that again. For a while there, I thought we were gonna be goners." Chimchar muttered in agreement.

"I swear that thing was a Titan." Sailor Moon sighed.

Sora nodded, then grinned happily, "At least we managed to stop it before it attacked Radiant Garden." which made everyone realise that he was right. Against all odds, they managed to defeat a giant monster that was probably one of the toughest opponents they had ever faced in their lives.

"That's true." Leon admitted with a small smirk.

" _Which I thank you all, young souls._ " An unfamiliar voice spoke almost echoingly in front of the group, startling them to glance ahead and stood up, alarmed. There stood a ghostly figure of whom appeared to be a monk in robes, close to his fifties. " _You have stopped the tainted from reaching the light._ "

"Who're you?" Ash asked, tensed.

" _Please, young soul. I bring you no harm._ " The monk gestured gently, which made the group relax a little, but still kept their guard up just in case. " _My name is Emon. I am a Shaman. What you have done has freed the Colossi from the torment of darkness it was ressurrected into as._ "

"The Colossi?" Donald asked, dumbfounded at the name of the monster he and the others just defeated.

"I guess you know that thing, don't you?" Cloud inquried.

The shaman nodded. " _The Colossi, he goes by the name of Malus; The Titan. The sixteenth and final Colossus that has felled by the hands of a decieved warrior who was tricked into being the pawn of the enemy of life; Dormin._ "

"What do you mean by that?" Mickey asked, confused.

"Colossus and Dormin? They sound like bad news." Leon commented, frowning in concern.

" _Sad to say, the Colossus were what kept Dormin imprisoned from breaking free from the forbidden land of the world I once lived._ " Emon sighed, as though uncomfortable of reliving certain memories.

"Say what? I don't understand." Sailor Moon said, feeling puzzled. Her friends also held confused looks, none of them getting what Emon was talking about.

Emon shook his head, saying, " _I gather that none of you do. Dormin, the foul beast; he is an abomination of darkness; He controls the souls of the dead and was a monster against us all. My ancestors had shattered his body into sixteen segments to seal away his power for all eternity. He was not allowed to be freed; the Colossi act as guards to keep it that way. But then one day, the ungodly soul, the warrior, in his wish to revive the young woman cursed to face death, stole the Sword as it was back then the only weapon to destroy the Colossus and their idols, sought out Dormin, not realising he had incited Dormin's ritual by tresspassing the cursed land._ "

"Gawrsh, what happened then?" Goofy asked, worriedly.

" _In my life, I was too late to stop him. The only way to destroy Dormin was throw the sword into the pool of the temple. And as he had already taken over the young man's body, it caused him to be reborn as an infant with horns. I did not know at the time until my death. The woman, even though I gather was not part of Dormin's plans, was revived and thus, she took care of the infant as her child. All of the Colossi had perished._ "

"So why was the one we just fought alive?" Sakura asked, "Isn't it a bad thing that we stopped it too?"

" _What you did is not for the bad. It is for the good. Someone with great evil power used gatherings of darkness to ressurrect it to harm this world of light which is recovering._ " Emon explained, before admitting, " _I did not expect young warriors, such as yourselves, humans and creatures with matching hearts, souls and minds, to have taken upon yourselves to fight the cursed Colossus to defend this place._ "

"Well, we all fought against bad guys more than most uf us can even count." Ash said, sheepishly placing a hand behind his head.

"Hold on." Sailor Mercury said, realising, "Someone with evil power using gatherings of darkness to bring the Colossus back to life?"

The group glanced at each other in shock and realization, turning back to Emon, as Mickey said with seriousness, "That must be Ultimecia trying to stop us by using a monster none of us had even fought before."

" _So you do know this Sorceress._ " Emon said. It wasn't a question.

"We were on our way to head over to a place where she's trapped in but was sending Nightmare versions of most of the monsters we fought so we can stop her once and for all." Sailor Moon explained, "She wants to gain control of the Time Compression and take over everything."

Despite having a slight doubtful look, Emon nodded his understanding after a moment of pause. " _Then, I wish you all the best of luck and for your safe return, young souls. Put an end to this witch, and save everyone._ "

"We will. None of us backed down before." Sora promised.

Emon nodded once again, and the next thing the group knew, the shamen vanished into thin air. Sailor Moon and her friends glanced at each other before nodding, knowing that most of them still had to teleport to where Ultimecia was.

"Let's go, before the others get too worried." Cloud instructed.

The group nodded, and turned to make their way back to their friends(and Team Rocket) to continue onward to the castle to teleport to where the final battle against Ultimecia would take place.

* * *

Back at the Bailey, as everyone else watched on the battle and were fearing for the worst, they then saw things looking up and then finally, the giant monster had been defeated, crumbled into pieces and disappeared.

Without a moment, they hurried over to where they would meet with their friends and waited axinously. Fortunately after ten minutes, Sailor Moon and the others could be seen approaching them, much to their relief and soon the group quickly reunited.

During the relieved but knowingly short reunion, Crash and Eddie then remembered their bet and the former realised that he lost the bet.

Grinning, Eddie held out a paw, saying smugly, "Pay up; they lived."

"I'll get you for this, bro." Crash grumbled, handing over a blue berry out of nowhere to his brother.

Despite this, after a few minutes, and as Aerith renewed the healing magic in the others and healed their injuries, the group then continued onward to the platform of Ansem's castle, where the final adventure was about to begin.

As for Emon's world, things were quite interesting for it's past was finally put to rest.

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
SAILOR MOON: TRUTH OF NIGHTMARES.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Probably not the best battle and it was messed up and I'm really sorry for that. I did my best and I even added that Shaman guy to clear a few things up to Sailor Moon and her friends.**

 **I think the next Secret Battle will be the last one I'm doing for this story(meaning that the next one will be Chancellor-Phantom round 2). See you then!**


End file.
